Dragon Ball Finale 2
by Megasaiyan21
Summary: Here you will find the continuation of my series called DBF. As you noticed, I started remastering my previous episodes and deleted the ones which I haven't yet. For those who aren't familiar with my series, like it and want to read the rest of the episodes, PM me.
1. Episode 71: Living On

Two months have passed since the events on Planet Earth 2.0, which changed everyone's life, both the inhabitants' and the visitors'. Unity prevailed once again thus the threat has been destroyed, bringing peace to the planet once and for all. Everyone was finally happy...well, almost everyone. Nappa and Raditz were still pissed off that they couldn't have their revenge against Goku and Vegeta, and not having King Vegeta's support, they left the planet to find some other way of revenge, or a purpose to their lives. King Vegeta and his followers have reunited with old Tomo Oshi and the rest of the Saiyans, making the race whole again, with King Vegeta still as their ruler. But now the king had a lot more minions to rule over as he was not only the king of the Saiyans, but of the entire planet. Keeping things in order on a planet that big with so many different species and races, was harder than he thought, so he chose Bardock second in command to help him out. Of course, he would have chosen his son instead, but Vegeta, who always named himself a prince, had no more desire to rule others, so he returned to Earth, to his family. King Vegeta also started searching for a new soul mate and told everyone that he wanted to have at least one more offspring, whether it was a boy or a girl. Of course, Vegeta was the first one to oppose to his idea, saying that having a baby brother at his age was plain ridiculous. He was already uncomfortable with the idea of having a younger father than him and now this? He started to truly despise those Dragon Balls, however, he had no choice than to accept these weird circumstances, hoping they couldn't get any weirder. Bardock also started dating someone, none other than Fasha. Goku couldn't be more happy for him, however, whenever he asked his father about Goku's mother, Bardock always avoided the subject, saying he would rather not talk about it. Goku then understood that between his parents was never anything special and that it was only a one-night stand, which Bardock wasn't proud of and embarrassed to admit.

Xaras has finally returned to his family for good this time and lived their lives as happily they could. The leader of the Tsufurukans, gave Trunks the blueprints to the shield generator and many crystals as well, to take back to Earth to protect those environments where the weather was more violent. The rest of the Z Fighters also returned to Earth, taking a visitor with them: Mizuna. She, of course, moved in to the Briefs family, having her own room. She became very close friends with Pan and Bra, and they hang out a lot together, but her main interest was Trunks. On the other hand, Trunks also started liking her more and he even started thinking whether she was the one for him. Mizuna spent a lot of time with him at the Caspule Corporation, and Trunks also liked the fact that she was a quick learner, so he named her his assistant. When Trunks asked her about her family, she told him they both died in a mission, when she was little, sent by one of Frieza's henchmen. She had been raised and taken care of my many Saiyan families, especially by Tomo Oshi, as they all loved her. Mizuna decided to also become a Super Saiyan, so she asked Trunks to train her whenever they had some free time from work.

High school started once again and our teenager heroes were more than glad for it; after going through such dangerous adventures, studying for a change was a relief. Gohan, however, decided to take a one-year break at the university and went back to Earth 2.0 to study it more. Since his students have graduated, he no more had any guilt of leaving the literature class on someone else's hands. Even though the Great Saiyaman and Saiyagirl were gone for good, two other great heroes replaced them; better yet, three: Uub, Buu and...Bee 2. Mr. Satan also announced that he would retire, but he named those three to take his place in bringing peace not just in Satan City, but in the entire world. By now, Uub was just as powerful as Mystic Gohan and couldn't be more proud of his achievement. But saving the world wasn't all that he's been doing; he secretly had a crush on Marron and often visited her at the fast-food where she still worked. Even though the last time she left her job without saying a word to her boss, he nonetheless forgave her and gave her a second chance. She was very good with the clients; alway cheerful for which they liked her the most, so her boss was rather forced to rehire her.

Bra and Khitan, however, have been seeing each other very rarely lately; firstly, because of Bra being occupied with her studies and secondly, because Vegeta made Khitan his pupil and was training him real hard for him to become strong enough to be worthy of the prince's daughter. If it weren't for them being classmates, Pan and Xevo would also see each other rarely. When she wasn't studying, Pan was training hard with her grandpa Goku and Piccolo to master her Super Saiyan 2 stage. And speaking of couples, another big wedding occurred, this time between Mia and Yamcha. Plus, they also announced that they will soon have a baby boy.

Because of them being Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta looked still young compared to their wifes, so Bulma and Chi-Chi bought some magical cream for their skin from Fortuneteller Baba and tried it. To their joy, it actually worked, and once again they looked "even" with their husbands. However, something else worried the two of them, regarding their husbands. After returning from Planet Gogeta, Goku and Vegeta weren't themselves anymore, they seemed distressed and bored. They weren't training anymore like they used to, they were either watching TV or sleeping all day long, as if they hated living anymore. Neither Bulma, nor Chi-Chi dared to ask them what the problem was, even though they already knew the answer.

Our heroes live on their lives peacefully once again, however, Evil is always around the corner, always hungry for vengeance, destruction and world domination. Secrets are yet to be revealed, many characters from the previous series will recur, many surprises and awkward moments await our heroes in this all new saga of Dragon Ball Finale called "The Dragon Ball Hunting Saga".


	2. Episode 72: The Ex

We see two space pods flying somewhere in the galaxy, away from Planet Earth 2.0. In the space pods there were two Saiyans, none other than Nappa and Raditz, however, their destination was unknown by them. Nappa was starting to get bored just flying around in the endless dark space, seeing nothing but millions after millions of stars, so he turned the communicator on and started:

-Raditz, where exactly are we going?-Nappa voice could be heard in Raditz' pod, however, there was no response; Raditz was in deep thoughts-Raditz, are you sleeping? Raditz?!  
-No, Nappa, I'm awake.  
-So?  
-So what?  
-Where the hell are we going?! And how will we get our revenge on you-know-who?  
-Nappa, you are and always will be so simple-minded...  
-What does that supposed to mean?  
-Haven't you learned by now that it is pointless try getting revenge on those two? Even the powerful Frieza joined with Cell have tried and look where they've ended up...AGAIN. Even if we train our whole lives, we will never match their power, not to mention their sons'. I am not going to waste my life again just to get even with them. After spending so much time in Hell, I'd rather enjoy living in the real world for a change, before I end up back there again. Who knows? Maybe I can something good for King Yemma to change his mind and allow me in Heaven.  
-I can't believe what a pathetic coward you've become. You first showed it to me when we were on Namek, when you chickened out joining Friezell in taking down our foes. If we would have joined him, instead going against him, by now both Kakarot and Vegeta would be dead. Even if Frieza would have killed us afterwards, it would be worth it.  
-Well, no one is stopping you; you know where Earth is. Go! Die again, if you want to. You're not strong enough to take down even the Namekian Piccolo, yet Kakarot or Vegeta.  
-Fine! Be it! At least, I will go down in glory.-then suddenly, he redirected his pod in the opposite direction and flew away.  
-The fool...-Raditz said to himself, continuing his journey alone, in the waste space.  
-If I can't hurt Vegeta's body, than I will hurt his soul instead. I just hope that bitch is still alive.-Nappa said to himself, as he flew towards Earth, but to another planet.

West City, Caspule Corp. After returning from Planet Gogeta, Vegeta's life hasn't been the same. Instead of training a lot like he used to, he sat all day watching TV and drinking beer. It's not that he drank much beer that worried Bulma, it's the drastic change that worried her. But even though, she already knew the answer, she still felt obliged to ask him personally; it was her duty as a wife to do so. But instead of asking him directly, she set next to him on the couch, opened a can of beer herself and just started watching the TV, without saying a word. Vegeta noticed her alright, and started to feel awkward; she didn't like watching the sports and she would always just start talking and babbling of how her day was, what she invent in the lab, the latest gossips about the workers at the corporation or their children...But this time, she was just plain silent, which Vegeta realised that annoyed him even more than her talking itself, so, for the first time ever, it was him who started the conversation:  
-So, what's up?-he asked a bit shy.  
-Nothing much...the usual.-she replied firmly, not taking her eyes off the TV, while taking a sip of beer.  
-Really? And what made you decide to watch sports just like that?  
-I don't know...What made you to do the same? I mean, you did watch them before, but not all day long.  
-I knew there was a point to all this act of yours!  
-Well, then you probably also knew, that this time where I would ak you what's going on with you and Kakarot, would also come, so spill it out!  
-Fine. Well it's quite simple. Kakarot's body and mine have reached their limit, meaning no matter how much we would train, we wouldn't be able to get any more powerful, without killing ourselves. Happy?!  
-Not really. I mean, I kind of knew you would say that, and that one day this would come, but I never imagined you taking it like this.  
-What do you mean?  
-Well, just look at you! You're nothing but a lazy, spoiled prince, who does nothing but sit and sour.  
-And what do you want me to do? All my life I have done nothing but training and fighting, to become the number one in the Universe. Now, unable to do so anymore, it seems that I don't have nothing left to do.  
-Yes you do. You're still alive, aren't you? You breath, you have feelings, emotions; you're not a robot. There are still many things out there in the world, that can bring happiness, even for the likes of you.  
-Like what?  
-FUN...  
-Fun?  
-Yes, fun. When was the last time you had some fun anyway?  
-I used to have a lot of fun when killing those weaker than me.  
-OTHER than that?  
-Well, I still train to keep fit and I also train Tien Shinhan's son. But he's a teenager; he always has something "better" to do with his teenager friends...He can never sit still for more than three hours of training, not to mention, sometimes he's late or he doesn't shows up at all, even though I told him I would kill him if he won't be able to beat me in my SSJ3 form. And his four months are almost up. Don't you see? I've become so low, that people don't even take me serious anymore and it's all you guys fault.  
-OUR FAULT?! How is any of this our fault? And who do you mean by us?  
-You, Trunks, Bra, your parents...Now everyone thinks that since Vegeta has a family, he's not the same guy he used to be. I bet even Ten Shinhan forgot that his first death was indirectly caused by me.  
-Would you prefer to be nothing but a domestic animal, a killing machine?  
-Sometimes I still do. Unfortunately, it's something that just never fades away.  
-Well, that's why all we're here for. To make you forget your awful past and make you happy. And that's where the word "fun" comes in. I also have very little to do at the Capsule Corp. now, since Trunks has a new lovely assistant. It's time for me to retire from work, and we're both enough to become pensioners.  
-Yeah, look at us. Being over 60, yet looking like in our mid-thirties.  
-That's the reason now it's time for us to have some fun, alone, just the two of us, together. We have been like reborn and we should enjoy every minute of it.  
-I think you're right. I think, since I look young again, I should go back killing again like I used to.-Vegeta said sarcastically and with a smirk.  
-Very funny, Vegeta. -And what fun do you exactly have in mind?  
-It's been a while since we've been in the carnival. Remember, how much fun we used to have there?  
-Yea, fun...-Vegeta said with a bored face.  
-Well, I heard, that they've opened a new type of carnival, one for only ADULTS.-which got Vegeta's attention-What do you say, honey? Will you take me there?  
-Why not? I guess it could be...interesting.

Meanwhile, at the Kame House, Krillin and his family were having dinner while Master Roshi took Number 17 in the city to teach him how to handle himself with the women. Oolong went along, thinking it would be a blast seeing those two in action. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, and Krillin was the one who volunteered opening it. When he opened the door to see who it was, he literally flipped:

-Krillin, is that really you?-a tall woman with long blue hair, blue eyes and big breasts asked enthusiastically; at first, Krillin thought it was Bulma, or maybe Bra got so tall, or at least he wished it was either of those two-Oh my gosh, you look so cool and cute with that hair and moustache of yours. I just wanna kiss you over and over again. MWAH. MWAH. MWAH.-as she kissed him on the cheeks and hugged him tightly, squeezing her breasts all over him.  
-Krillin!-an angry voice behind Krillin's back could be heard-Might I know, who your lady friend is?  
-Sure.-the other woman answered still enthusiastic instead of him-My name is Maron; I used to date Krillin a long time ago...-while Krillin so wished he could hide under the ground right now, while Number 18 looked both surprised and furious at the same time.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Episode 73: Forgiveness and Love

On the last episode of Dragon Ball F, we found out the true reason why Gogeta couldn't ascend to Super Saiyan 5 when he fought the Megasaiyan. It seemes that both Goku's and Vegeta's body have reached their limit, so no matter how hard they train, they can't get any stronger. And if they should try, they would risk destroying themselves by the overwhelming power. Also, last time, an unexpected visitor from Krillin's past showed up at the Kame House, which will cause some discomfort to him and his family...

No one said a word; they just all stood there at the door: Maron outside, Number 18 inside, while Krillin in between. The other Marron, the daughter, was sitting at the table watching the adults worried while sensing that the tension was rising higher and higher. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew it couldn't be anything good.

-Ok, this is awkward.-Maron started-May I come in?-she asked, while Krillin looked behind him towards his wife, waiting her to respond instead.  
-Why not?-18 answered and after going inside and reaching the table where they were previously having dinner, she continued-Meet MY daughter, Marron.-she said, putting an accent on the word "my."  
-Neat.-Maron said happily towards Number 18's( ! ) daughter-I guess we're like name sisters.  
-Guess so...-Marron replied, noticing how dull the woman is.  
-Krillin, may I have a word with you...in private?-Number 18 asked her husband with fierce eyes.  
-Do I have a choice?-Krillin responded frightened, then they both went upstairs to their room.  
-What the hell, Krillin?!-18 immediately started to yell, as soon as she closed the door behind her-You never mentioned you had a girlfriend before me...  
-Well, I never thought she was worth mentioning; we only dated each other for a short while.  
-Apparently, she meant a lot for you, since you named MY daughter after her!  
-That has nothing to do with it; I just thought it was a beautiful name for a girl to have. I even removed an "r" to make it more unique. Besides, it's way better than what you suggested to name her. Imagine her being named Number 8! I'm sure all of her friends at school would have made fun of her and nicknamed her Eighter or something.  
-So, whatever happened between you two anyway?-18 asked, changing the subject rapidly, cause she knew he was right about the naming part.  
-Nothing! We only dated each other for a few months. Then she dumped me...sort of.  
-Of course she did. She's nothing but a skank, you deserved better.  
-Strange, that's what I thought back then too, but the other way around. But you're right, 18. I do deserve someone better than her, and that someone is you. You're the one for me, and our daughter proves it. Otherwise, you would have also dumped me long ago.  
-Nonetheless, I'm really angry with you, Krillin! I just hope our daughter will be as forgiving as I am.-when Krillin heard the word "our", he knew he was off the hook; at least by his wife.  
-Thank you, Number 18.-he smiled, while his wife smiled back, then giving him a short kiss on his lips; after that, she added:  
-Let's just hope she hasn't reconsidered herself after all those years and she's her to take you back...for hers sake.-while Krillin swallowed hard, knowing that that's exactly why she came back.

In Satan City, we see Number 17, Master Roshi and Oolong walking on street, searching for some female "preys." Just then, they saw a big crowd of women staring at a 4000:1 wide billboard where there was an image of a naked man and a woman with their intimate body parts hidden mimicking sex underwater filled with exotic fish, corals and plants. There was a small newly invented revolutionary device attached to their nose, which allowed them to breathe in the water. Above the image, it was written in big red words "Amusement Lust", and underneath it, there was a banner, saying: "A place where you don't just have sex; you have fun while doing it. Yo can DO IT underwater, in the air, even on the roller coaster! Do you dare you to test your limits? We guarantee, you will be burning with satisfaction!" Most of the women looking at the billboard were utterly disgusted of how far a human's imagination could go just to try out new ways of "doing it." However, a few thought it was quite a daring idea and could hardly wait to try it out with their boyfriends or husbands. As Master Roshi and the others approached the crowd, he started:

-Number 17, let me show you how to properly ask a woman out. It's all about using the right words.-then he approached a red-haired chick standing in the middle of the crowd-Hey there, sweetie pie! How's about you and me test our limits out together? Heck, we can "do it" in space, if you want. Let's show these people how to "rock and roll", baby! Oh, yeah!-unfortunately, for Master Roshi, the woman was part of the crowd that disliked doing such things out of lust and after hearing Roshi's "speech", she slapped his face so hard, that his newly bought modern sunglasses broke into pieces.  
-I guess you used the wrong words.-Oolong added, making the women behind him to giggle.  
-Allow me to try it.-Number 17 volunteered, then he picked a brunet from the other end of the crowd, who was also against the idea of the new carnival or amusement park, whatever, which recently opened, but 17 was prepared for that-What propustuos things can a man achieve with his mind! I'd rather go out on a nice dinner rather than do such perverted things.  
-Me too...-the woman responded, and after seeing with whom she was talking to, her eyes started to twinkle and her heart started beating more rapidly.  
-So, what do you say? You and me? Tonight, at seven o' clock? You pick the place...-while the woman blushed; then she immediately pulled out a card with her phone number on it and gave it to 17:  
-Call me!-then she excitedly hurried away, already thinking what to wear at the dinner.  
-Well, it seems, it was 17 who showed YOU how to really treat the ladies.-Oolong said with a smirk towards Master Roshi.  
-I guess so...-Master Roshi said sadly and disappointed of himself with a burning red cheeck on his left side.

Somewhere at a lake near Mount Paozu, we see Goku fishing alone with a bored look on his face. He wasn't really fishing either. Whenever he caught a fish, he would pull the fishing net out of the water, grab the fish and throw it back in. Then he put some more bait on the net and do it over and over again. If someone would have seen him, he would think that Goku was actually feeding the fish. Before Goku even realised it, Chi-Chi was sitting next to him with a sad smile her face:

-Bulma called...-she started-She told my what was really going on with you and Vegeta lately.  
-It's not that you didn't know it all along.-Goku replied slowly as if he was sleepy or something.  
-But the Goku I know would never lay around and do nothing. He would always search for an adventure, a way to have fun, or do something useful, not waste time like this.  
-In the past everything was so much simpler. Now everyone is grown up, have their own family to take care of or friends to hang out with; they are always busy. And since its useless for me to train anymore, I have nothing to do then to wait to grow old and pass away to the Other World.  
-That's not true, you've still got me. Why do you always forget about me?!  
-I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. I know I've been a terrible husband for you. I've been away from you a lot, now haven't I? You should have married someone else a long time ago, I'm sure the kids would have understood it.  
-No, Goku. I married you for the same reason you married me: because I love you and no matter where you are or how far away you are, I will always do. Besides, it's my fault that you died the second time, so I should be the one apologizing.  
-What do you mean, Chi-Chi?  
-Ever since Gohan was born, all I did was to force him to study and nothing more. Even though he admit that he was never into fighting, I wonder if it was because of my influence on him. If I wouldn't have kept him from training, he would have killed Cell immediately and you wouldn't have to die again. It was then I promised myself not to make the same mistake with Goten and let him live his life freely and become whatever he wanted to be. I'm so sorry, Goku...-then tears began flowing from her eyes.  
-No, Chi-Chi! Don't cry! I also did a bad thing by forcing Gohan into fighting, so I also failed raising him properly. Besides, that day Gohan also made a mistake by being cocky and torturing Cell, instead of finishing him off right away. Huh! We should be named the Son Mistakes family.-at which both of them laughed-I'm sure our sons came out just the way they should have, because their both happy. And after being reunited with my father, I should also be happy and not feeling sorry for myself.-then he stood up-You're right, Chi-Chi! I was completely wasting my time.-then he threw all the bait from the bucket into the lake, while the fish, of course, couldn't be more happier.-I may have been all around the world before and seen it's beauties, and on some other planets too, but that doesn't mean I can't do it again. Adventure lays everywhere, I just have to look for it. Besides, during my travel I've met many good friends which I haven't seen for ages. Upa, Eighter, Snow, and that weird girl from Penguin Village...I felt their energy given to the Spirit Bomb with which I destroyed Majin Buu. Thus I was remembered of them, yet I still haven't bothered to visit them. I should be ashamed with myself...-then he looked down at his wife and stretched out his right hand towards her-Chi-Chi, will you fly with me on the Nimbus Cloud, to go on a little adventure of our own? Just the two of us, flying as far as our eyes can see, visiting the planet's every corner for the last time. What do you say?-at which Chi-Chi wiped her tears, grabbed her husbands' hand and also stood up happily:  
-I would love to, Goku.-and after kissing his lips passionately, she continued-I haven't seen my father for quite some time. I hope he's ok.  
-Let's find out, together!-Goku responded, then he looked up in the sky and shouted-Flying Nimbus!-after a very short while, the Nimbus cloud appeared out of nowhere, "landing" near the couple-Flying Nimbus, take us around the world! But slowly, we don't want to miss anything.-he said smiling towards his wife, then they both jumped on the cloud and flew away into the distance, embarking on a journey of their life-time...

Join us again, next time on Dragon Ball Finale!


	4. Episode 74: My Grandpa Dating My Mother?

Previously, on Dragon Ball F, Maron reappeared in Krillin's life for the obvious reason of taking him back, not knowing that he's already taken. When finding out the truth about Maron's small relationship with her husband in the past, Number 18 was more understanding that Krillin thought she would be. But their daughter is yet to find out. Will she also take it so lightly? Find out today only on Dragon Ball F!

When Krillin and 18 went downstairs to the living room, they both saw that the Marons were laughing hard. Actually, only the adult one was really enjoying her own joke, while the young one could hardly stand anymore of the her stupidity. Krillin decided to cut to the chase and end this nightmare of his as soon as possible:

-So, Maron, what brings you here after all these years?  
-I know this will sound weird...-Maron started blushfully-But even after all these years I still love you, Krillin, and I can't stop thinking about you.  
-What?!-Krillin asked surprised.  
-WHAT?!-Marron asked even more surprised.  
-That's it, she's dead!-Number 18 said angrily, but before she put her hands on her, Maron continued, which made 18 to stop:  
-Every man I ever dated, they all wanted me for my looks, actually, for my boobs, and not for what was inside me, my inner beauty, my soul. But you, Krillin, you saw through my well-defined curved figure and treated me as a queen, while I dumped you as soon as I saw a good-looking man with a cool car.-then a tear began flowing down from her right eye-You told me back then that I deserved better, but it was you who deserved better while I deserved less. I mistreated you, Krillin, and I'm terribly sorry!-then she really begin to cry-Why, oh, why, God?! Why have you blessed me with too much beauty?!-at which Number 18 could hardly hold back herself from bursting into laughter, while the young Marron started to freak out.  
-It's alright, Maron...-Krillin started comforting her-You don't have to apologize to me; I'm also sorry of how things ended between us, but...  
-So, will you take me back?-Maron asked suddenly cheerful.  
-I'm sorry, Maron, but that woman behind you...-then he pointed towards his wife-...is actually my life and that over at the table is our daughter...uhm, Marron.  
-But do you love her as much as you loved me?  
-Don't push it, missy!-Number 18 said fiercely-You DON'T want to make me angry! Whatever little thing you had with my husband is LOOONG over so I recommend you get over it!  
-You call that a LITTLE?!-Number 18's daughter yelled-Dad actually named me after her! I think that proves the contrary, don't you think?!  
-Now hold on there, Maron...Wait just a minute, it's not what you think...-Krillin started babbling.  
-Really? The next thing you tell me this stupid bimbo is my mother.-while she pointed angrily at the 50-year-old Maron.  
-But Krillin and I never slept with each other; we only got to the third base .-Maron pointed out still in tears.  
-Does that suppose to make me feel better?!-the young Marron shrieked.  
-Come now, Maron...-Krillin cut in.  
-Yes?-the old Maron asked a bit smiling. -Not you, my daughter...  
-Oh...-then she became sad again.  
-Come now, Maron! Surely you won't hold a grudge on me for a stupid thing like identical names, now will you?  
-My name isn't stupid!-the old Maron cried out loud.  
-WATCH ME!-the young Maron shouted, then she went outside and took off in the air and flew away in tears.  
-I'll go talk to her.-Number 18 volunteered and took off after her, even though she wasn't comfortable leaving Krillin alone with that bimbo Marron, who was crying even harder; luckily, Krillin didn't have to worry about the neighbours, cause he had none, other than the seagulls flying above the Kame House.

We see Goku and Chi-Chi flying above an ocean on the Nimbus Cloud enjoying the scenery, when, all of a sudden, they both heard King Kai's voice:

-Hey there, Goku! Sorry for interrupting your moment with your wife...  
-No worries, King Kai! How you've been?  
-You know, the usual: hanging out in the Other World, making fun of the other Kais...  
-Any interesting tournaments I missed? -There were some intense ones, but in the end, Pikkon would always come out victorious.  
-Man, I sort of hardly wait to die to show him how strong I've become by now.  
-That would be great. Anyway, your son contacted me from Planet Gogeta and asked me to tell you to meet him there urgent. He said that someone very dear to you would like to see you.  
-Hmmm...I wonder who could that be? Do you know who it is?  
-Yes, I do, but I don't want to ruin the surprise. You will have to go there to find out yourself. Hi-Hi-Hi!  
-King Kai, always the jokester.  
-Actually, I've lost my touch at it. I guess, I must be getting "old". Get it? OLD?  
-Ha-Ha-Ha!-Goku managed to laugh hard to convince King Kai that he got it-Anyway, thanks for telling us the info. Bye!-then he looked towards his wife-So, Chi-Chi...Wana come with me to another planet similar to Earth.  
-You bet I do.-Chi-Chi responded firmly-Plus, it would be nice to see Gohan again, even though it has been only two months.  
-Ok, then, hang on!-and without putting two fingers on his forehead like he used to before becoming Gogeta, both of them vanished, leaving the Nimbus cloud continue to fly alone into the distance.

Goku and Chi-Chi appeared in the same town where Kibitoshin's life has been saved. In fact, to their surprise, they also met him there, with a big smile on his face.

-Kibitoshin, what are you doing here?-Goku asked him amazed.  
-You know that lovely doctor, Leana, which saved my life not so long ago? Well, guess what, we're dating each other.  
-I'm really happy for you, Kibitoshin, but King Kai told me you wanted to see me urgent. I'm sure this wasn't all that urgent, plus, no offense, but you're not that dear to me.  
-Oh, about that. Let me take you to them.  
-Them?-Goku wondered to himself, while Kibitoshin took him and his wife to a park.

As they approached the park, Goku saw two familiar persons sitting on a bench. The first one was his son, Gohan, however, the other one was also Gohan, none other than his Grandpa Gohan. Goku's eyes got filled with tears of joy as he ran next to him, pulling him up from the bench and giving him a very tight hug, almost squeezing the life out of him.

-Grandpa Gohan, you're alive!-Goku shouted happily.  
-I won't be for much long if you don't let go of me at once...-his grandpa managed to say, coughing.  
-Oh, I'm sorry.-Goku apologized, while putting him down-I am just so happy to see you again...alive? But how can that be?  
-Well, dad...-Goku's son started-As you remember, back on New Namek, Xaras asked Porunga to revive everyone who has ever died by the hands of the Saiyans, so...  
-I was the one who killed you grandpa...-Goku continued instead-So, you're alive again! I am so sorry for killing you all those years!-then tears of sadness replaced the ones of joy.  
-It's ok.-his grandpa said smiling-We both know it wasn't you who really killed me, it was the beast inside you, which, by the way, you didn't even know of or how to control. So you don't really owe me any apologies. At least now I know why you haven't visited me when you were dead. I heard that you died twice; you should take more care of yourself.  
-Yeah...HI-HI-HI! And thanks, Grandpa Gohan, for forgiving me! You're the best.-Goku said happily, whipping his tears.  
-Don't mention it. Anyway, I would like you to meet my new girlfriend.  
-Whoah, you barely came back to life and you already found a girlfriend? You sneaky devil; Master Roshi would be so jealous.  
-In fact, here she comes now.-then they all looked behind to see a Saiyan woman coming towards them.

The Saiyan woman had a long black hair put in a ponytail, with a white Saiyan armor and pink shorts. Goku felt a familiar connection with her, as if he knew her or something. After giving Grandpa Gohan a kiss on his cheeks, she approached Goku with a fierceful look and slapped him hard on his face:

-That was for not visiting me after giving birth to Kakarot.-she sad angrily.  
-But I AM...Kakarot.-Goku managed to say.  
-Kakarot?-she asked wondered.  
-M...mom?-Goku asked surprised, and suddenly, the woman hugged him tightly.  
-Kakarot! Holy crap, it is you! I can't believe how much you grew up, you look just like your father. Uhm...sorry for slapping you earlier, I really thought you were that no-good father of yours, Bardock.  
-It's nice to meet you too at last, mom. King Kai told me that someone dear to me wanted to see me, but I never imagined that this meeting would turn out this good. So, what's your name?  
-Taanipu.  
-Taanipu, meet my loving wife, Chi-Chi, and my son, Son Gohan.  
-Nice to meet you, miss Taanipu.-Gohan and Chi-Chi said in unison, both bowing down to her.  
-That's really not necessary.-Taanipu said a bit blushfully-And skip the "miss" part; you make me sound old. Actually, I'm younger than all three of you, which is kind of weird.  
-What's really weird is Goku's grandpa dating his own mother.-Chi-Chi remarked.  
-Well, he's not my real grandpa; he just raised me.-Goku responded-Besides, I think my whole life was one weirdness after another, so I'm pretty much used to it. So, you and grandpa, huh?-Goku asked Taanipu.  
-Weird, I know. But he makes me laugh so much. But don't worry, we're not doing any kinky stuff; we're just companions.  
-So, whatever happened between you and dad anyway?  
-It just simply didn't work out, I guess. There was nothing really special between us. Didn't he tell you anything?  
-In fact, he hasn't mention you at all.  
-That coward bastard! This goes to show you how little did I meant for him. Well, It's not like I loved him or anything; there was a strong connection between us, but nothing special. After Raditz was born, he has already been sent to another planet to destroy it after he grows up, and since then, I pretty much haven't seen your brother anymore. Then your father and I fell apart also. We rarely have seen each other, had se...you know, and that's it. I'm sorry that you have to hear it from me, but back then, making children wasn't all that special. It never was, but since we've been revived, things started to finally change, WE started to change. Now I also realize that whatever things I've done in the past, they were mostly wrong. And having you and Raditz without a good reason, without love, was also a really bad thing to do. I hope you can forgive me.-while Goku saw that she really meant all that and she felt really sorry for her past mistakes.  
-It's alright, mom. I'm still glad I got a chance to meet you and sort things out between us. At least, now I know the truth. The Saiyans indeed were bad news to every living thing, and to themselves, but everyone deserves a second chance, thus they have been revived and I can see great progress from them. You, mother, also deserve forgiveness and I shall give it to you.  
-Thank you, son.-then they both hugged each other once more-By the way, how's your brother, Raditz, doing?  
-We have some issues between us, so he decided that it was best for him to leave far away.  
-I'm sorry to hear that.  
-I see you're not even curious about father...  
-I heard that he's helping King Vegeta out. I don't really care. What I care about right now is getting to know you better.  
-What do you say we all go to a restaurant and catch up?-Grandpa Gohan suggested.  
-Sure.-Goku immediately answered-I haven't enjoyed a good meal for a while now.

Goku has finally met his mother. Even though he found out that he wasn't born out of love, he was still happy to have met her and forgave her. At least someone had a swell day today. Krillin's nightmare is still not over, however his solution will come from a very unexpected person. Find out who that person is next time on Dragon Ball F!


	5. Episode 75: Farwell, Ox-King!

We see Marron sitting on a giant cliff which was surrounded by the waste ocean. Whenever she wanted to be alone, this was her favourite spot to be, where she could relax and think things trough in her head. She looked really sad; she was so deep in thoughts, she didn't even realize her mother floating next to her:

-So, how long you gonna stay mad at him?-Number 18 asked her.  
-I guess a few weeks should be enough.  
-Sounds fair enough. Although, you can't blame him for having the right to fall in love.  
-Yea, but why should I be the one to hold a mark to his past relationship?  
-Life is full with crazy things. Get used to it!  
-Speaking of crazy things...What would you say if I liked a black person?-at which 18 remained speechless.

Back at the Kame House, Krillin was still trying hard to calm Marron down, who was still crying like a baby; her tears had literally wet the floor. Just then, Oolong and the others arrived home:

-Hey, we're back!-Oolong shouted.  
-Uh, something sure smells good; I'm fanished.-Master Roshi added, when, all of a sudden, he saw the woman of his dreams, reappearing in his life  
-Is that who I think it is?-he asked not believing his eyes.  
-It's Maron, she's back.-Ooling answered, at which Master Roshi immediately rushed towards her:  
-Krillin, what have you done to this beautiful lady to make her cry like this?-at which Maron suddenly swooped into his arms, surprising both Roshi and Krillin.  
-Oh, Master Roshi!-she cried-It's terrible! It's just terrible! I've wasted my whole life in trying to find the right guy for me, and after realizing that it was Krillin all along, I find out not only that he's married, of which I'm frankly surprised, but he doesn't even love me anymore. Tell me, wise master, what should I ever do with my life now?  
-Oh, you, poor, poor girl. I wish there was a way I could cheer you up. Why, I would bring down the moon from the sky and give it to you, if we had one.  
-You're so romantic...-then all of a sudden, something caught her eye; letting Master Roshi go, she walked towards a desk, where she saw an old photo of someone and picked it up-Who is this handsome guy?-and when Roshi approached her and saw of whom she was referring to, he could hardly wait to tell her:  
-Actually, that handsome guy is me...or at least was me many years ago.  
-Really? I can't believe how good-looking you were. I wish we would have met in another lifetime, like back then; I think we would be long married by now and already have both kids and grand kids. I believe we would have been really happy together. Too bad...-then she sadly put the photo back on the desk; although Master Roshi wasn't sure he'd be willing to ever have kids, but the idea of having the chance to bang her was beyond tempting.  
-So, are you saying that if I were that young again, you would go out with me?  
-Go out with you? Why, I would marry you. But sadly, it's just impossible. And not only that you have to become young again, but also remove your immortality so we could grow old together. But wait, you must be about 20 in that picture if not younger, while I'm already 50. This will never work out.-then she began crying again.  
-No, wait! Do you remember when I once told you about the Dragon Balls?-when, all of a sudden, Maron cheered up again.  
-You're right! We can ask the Eternal Dragon to wish us together. That would be wonderful. Do you have them here?  
-No, but give me four months until I gather them and until they're reactivated, and then we'll have our wish, baby; imagine, you and me, together, I can hardly wait.  
-Me too. Okay then, four months it is. Wait until my parents hear about this; they'll be so happy that I have finally found my soul mate. See you in four months! Bye!-then she hurried outside into a speeder boat and drove away.  
-Wait! Don't I get a good-bye kiss?-Master Roshi whined but she was long gone-Oh well, I will get much more next time when we meet. I just hope Goku and the others will lend me the balls for my wishes. After all I've done for them, they'd better...Oolong, will you come with me?  
-Why not? There's nothing better to do here anyway. What about you, 17?  
-Don't think so. Might as well go call that woman to settle a date with her. It would be more satisfying than hanging out with you losers. See ya!-then he took off and flew away.  
-Well, I never...  
-Uhm, thanks Master Roshi for taking care of Maron for me.-Krillin said relieved-Just be nice to her and please treat her well.  
-Oh, I'll "treat" her well, don't you worry about that.-Roshi responded, while he imagined doing all kinds of perverted stuff with her.  
-Oh, boy...-Krillin sighed.

On Planet Gogeta, Goku had some real catching up to do with his grandpa, especially his mother. But he noticed that his wife started having a worried look on her face, as if something was troubling her:

-Chi-Chi, is there something wrong with the food?-Goku asked her.  
-No, Goku. I just have a very bad feeling about papa.I think something's wrong with him. Sorry for ruining your great reunion, but will you please take me to him?  
-Of course, Chi-Chi. You guys coming?-Goku asked the others.  
-You bet.-his grandpa Gohan responded-I haven't seen the great Ox-King for like...forever. Honey, will you come with us?-he asked Taanipu.  
-Sorry, but I really think I should stay out of this one. I don't quite feel like being a family member yet, so you should just go without me.  
-Nonsense, mom.-Goku replied-We really don't mind having you around and we would be really happy if you would come with us.  
-No chance of convincing me otherwise, son. Your father should have told you at least that I'm very hardheaded; whatever I decide, it stays that way no matter what. Take care, everyone, and come back soon.-after that she stood up from the table and flew away.  
-Ok, you guys, grab hold!-Goku said, and after that he teleported everyone back to Earth.

They appeared inside Ox-King's castle and saw him laying in bed; he appeared to be sleeping. However, he was very pale and seemed more skinny than usual.

-Papa, are you asleep?-Chi-Chi asked worried, when, all of a sudden, a maiden appeared out of nowhere, and after seeing Chi-Chi, she immediately rushed towards her with a scared look on her face:  
-Princess Chi-Chi...Thank goodness, you're here. It's your father, the king; he's very ill and I'm afraid he's going to pass away soon.  
-Oh no!-Chi-Chi cried out in tears as she grabbed a hold of her father's left hand, which was cold as ice-No, papa, don't leave me! Please, don't die! Wake up! Do you hear me?! WAKE UP!  
-Chi-Chi...-Ox-King started slowly-My loving daughter...you've come to say goodbye from me. Now I can rest in peace...  
-No, you can't! I won't let you!  
-I'm very old and my time has come. You know very well that this has to happen.  
-But I don't want you to leave just yet...  
-Soon, we shall see each other again in the Other World. Until then, you'll have your loving family by your side.-then he looked at Goku-Please don't ever leave her side again until your time comes too, Goku.  
-Don't worry, Ox-King; I promise I will never leave her again until death tear us apart.-Goku responded sadly, then Ox-King looked at his grandson:  
-Gohan, tell your brother goodbye from me.  
-I will, grandpa.-Gohan replied with tears.  
-Oh, my gosh.-Ox-King shouted-It's happening. I'm passing to the Other World. I can already see your Grandpa Gohan standing next to you, Goku.  
-But I am here, old friend.-Grandpa Gohan said.  
-I can hear him too...  
-No, he's really here, papa.-Chi-Chi explained still in tears.  
-Really? Now this is quite a turn of events. My dear old friend...How is it that you're here?  
-I've been wished back from mistake, actually. My place isn't quite here, but...  
-I see...You've come to replace me. How fortunate...  
-I'm really sorry to already see you pass away like this before having the chance to catch up...  
-Yes, I see you too, muffin.  
-Gohan, whom are you talking to?  
-I can hardly wait to be reunited with you too, my love...-Ox-King said looking towards someone unseen by the others, but only himself.  
-Papa, what's wrong?-Chi-Chi asked him really scared.  
-Don't worry, Chi-Chi. You will see her too one day...Then we will all be a happy family...together once more...  
-Papa, who are you talking about?  
-I'm coming, honey!Ox-King shouted towards the nothingness-Farwell, everyone!-his last words were, until he closed his eyes forever with a peaceful, happy smile on his face.  
-NOOOOO!-Chi-Chi cried as loud as she could, her voice echoing through the entire castle; all the maidens who heard her voice knew that their beloved king passed away, and they all started to pray for his soul and cry in silence. -Dont cry, Chi-Chi!-Goku comforted her-He's in a better place now. You'll see him again one day; all of us will.  
-Whom do you think he was talking to right before he d...passed away?-Gohan wondered.  
-I...I think he was talking with m...my mother.-Chi-Chi managed to respond in tears.

As we leave our heroes mourning over their loss, we see a space pod landing on a deserted planet, somewhere in the galaxy, on a large island. A very tall muscular person with two horns steps out of it; the person was none other than King Cold himself. He found out that his son had failed once again to defeat the Saiyans, so King Cold decided to go into exile, rather than face the same faith as his son. But he did have a scheme up his sleeve. Suddenly, he noticed that he wasn't alone on the island, when he heard the bushes next to him moving:

-Who goes there?-he asked a bit startled.  
-Well, well, look who we have here?-a familiar voice said from behind a tall tree, and as he stepped out to the light, he revealed himself to be Bojack-A deserter coward who abandoned New Namek only to save his skin.  
-Look who's talking? -I knew your son would screw things up again; it's in his blood to be a screw up. And with his demise, Cell would also fall, and the rest of the bunch after them.  
-Well, that makes two of us. I also had a feeling that my son would fail once again to destroy those blasted Saiyans. He just had to take them head on, instead of blowing them all up along with the planet. That's the second time he failed and he surely won't get a third chance, not from me anyway.  
-So, why are you here?  
-Same like you, to hide like a coward until a good opportunity comes along...  
-Yea right...Well, you should know this planet has very little life forms and the food is barely enough for the five of us, so I recommend you leave now, before I make you to.  
-Don't be silly. I'm not you enemy, THEY are, those Saiyan monkeys and I am merely here to offer you a proposal.  
-What could you possibly have to offer me?  
-A way to have your revenge, of course.  
-Yea right...  
-You said that there were five of you here? Then, I'm guessing your henchmen are also here, is that correct?  
-So what of it?  
-Babidi needs five strong warriors to help him to resurrect himself from the dead, and...  
-You have put you faith on a small lizard who can't even defend himself using his puny magic? How low can you get? I'm out of here and you also better get going cause the next time I see you, I will kill you and eat you with the rest of the crew.-then Bojack turned around and started walking away.  
-Babidi alone may be weak, but after finding his father in Hell, and fusing with him, I believe he will be able to do more things with his magic than we could ever imagine.-while Bojack suddenly stopped.  
-And then what?  
-Babidi promised me before being revived, that he would increase his loyal servants' strength and make them more powerful beyond their limits. Then, we will finally get rid of those Super Monkeys and rule the Universe.  
-I am nobody's servant...  
-You can kill Babidi afterwards, who cares? Just imagine the power we will possess after he awakens our dormant powers; we will be invincible.  
-And what is your role in all this?  
-I just needed to find the right guinea...I mean, the right persons for the job. After finding out that you and your henchmen also fled New Namek, I started searching for you guys. Coincidentally, you also took the same pods in which Xaras' henchmen landed on that planet. So I followed the signal of the pods to this place. Very wise choice indeed; no one would ever think looking us here. So, are you in?  
-Why not? Things can't get anymore suckier than now. But none the less, you will have to leave this planet and come back AFTER Babidi has found his father. You know, very little food...  
-Very well then. I shall search for another suitable planet close-by and when the time comes, I will announce you. Until then, try not to die or anything.-then King Cold went back into his space pod and left the planet.  
-I don't trust that guy, and nor that wizard...-Bojack thought-And after making me stronger, I will dispose of them, or three, whatever.

It seems that a new wicked plot is being formed against our heroes. Can Bibidi's and Babidi's magic be strong enough to break free from Hell and defeat the Z-Fighters? Find out on the next exciting episodes of Dragon Ball F!


	6. Episode 76: The Rematch

Three days after Ox-King's death, all of the Z Fighers gathered once again to attend to his funeral. Shortly after, they all went back to their regular lives as if nothing happened. Despite being devastated at first, Chi-Chi managed to get a hold of herself, knowing it was foolish to moan over him. She comforted herself that her father passed away without any regrets and it was also his time to leave the mortal world and go to a better place, where he could rest in peace for eternal life. In order to get her mind off him, Chi-Chi continued her journey around the Earth with her husband, meeting some of their old friends. She was most happy when she met her childhood friends from school. Gohan has once again returned to Planet Earth 2.0, along with his great grandpa Gohan. Ox-King's funeral was also somewhat beneficial for the old Turtle Hermit, cause there he could ask all of the gang if they would lend him the Dragon Balls to have a chance with Maron. Surprisingly, they all agreed, but nonetheless, Master Roshi still had to go and gather them from everyone. Number 17 went out on a date with the brunet he met that day in the park. Even more surprisingly, it went so well, they already moved in together in an apartment in Satan City. Marron and Uub started secretly dating each other of which no one knew, although Number 18 did have a hunch about it. And as for Khitan, he started to take his training more seriously, as his four months given by Vegeta were almost up.

And so the BIG day has come; exactly four months have passed since Khitan's and Vegeta's battle. Now the moment of truth has finally come. The fight was held in the exact wasteland where Napa and Vegeta once fought the Z Fighters. It was a dark cloudy autumn afternoon and although it was raining hard, that didn't stop the prince of Saiyans postpone it; he actually enjoyed the rain which made him excited of the upcoming fight. Bra, Trunks, Pan, Xevo and Mizuna, all went to the scene to route for their friend, Khitan. However, they didn't get wet, thanks to Trunks' new mini shield generator, which blocked the rain for them. The other two fighters, however, were soaking wet by now. Khitan was wearing his regular rock clothes, having his cap on, which kept most of his hair and face dry. Vegeta, on the other hand, decided to wear his old Saiyan armor suit again, wich he hasn't worn since the Cell Games. They were both facing each other at a 10 meters distance, getting ready for battle.

-This is just ridiculous!-Bra started complaining to her friends-What does he trying to achieve, for Khitan to get a pneumonia? I'm sure dad would like him die of it.  
-I just hope he wins.-Mizuna said worried.  
-You haven't taught her how to sense ki energies, now have you Trunks?-Xevo asked sighing.  
-We're still working on that.-Trunks quickly replied.  
-What does that supposed to mean?!-Mizuna asked Xevo with an angry face, which scared the crap out of him.  
-Trunks, will you explain to her, please?-Xevo asked with a tiny voice.  
-What Xevo is trying to say is that Khitan is nowhere near Super Saiyan 3. He could barely defeat Piccolo at this point, which is not enough.  
-Just look at him staring at my boyfriend with a devilish smirk on his face.-Bra started, referring to her dad-He's enjoying every bit of it. Well, I'm not going to let his selfish ego ruin my life. He can't possible think that he can force me to break up with Khitan, just because he's not living up to dad's standards. GO KHITAN!-she shouted to her boyfriend. Show dad that you're more than meets the eye! And give him some good punches in the face from me too!

-So, are you ready boy?-Vegeta asked Khitan.  
-Uhm, not really; but I did learn a couple of new tricks.-Khitan answered.  
-So, you're relying on tricks again, instead of your strength.  
-You know what they say: mind over muscle.  
-As a reminder, I would like to point out that the old Turtle Hermit has been allowed to use the Dragon Balls for two wishes, which means if you die now, you won't be revived any time soon.  
-I did hear a lot of good things of the Other World, I'm sure I'll like it. Plus, I'm not afraid of death.  
-Death should be your least concern at this point.  
-Why is that?  
-What does usually come before death?  
-Uhm...Pain? Suffering?  
-Exactly. And you should know that I like to "play" with my opponents before finishing them off. So get ready, for something you never experienced before:endless tremendous pain!-Vegeta shouted, then he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.  
-Yea, yea, enough with your threats already!-then Khitan also powered up as a big white transparent aura surrounded him; he attacked Vegeta head-on, only to be punched back to his initial position, while, the punch was so strong, it almost twisted Khitan's neck-I guess he wasn't kidding after all...crap!-this time, Khitan attacked Vegeta with full power, their fists clashing into each others', throwing sparks of electricity all around them, their yellow and white auras melting together, forming a really big mixt coloured one, which lit the place for tens of kilometers.  
-Not bad...-Vegeta admitted, then he repeatedly punched Khitan, but all of them were blocked-By the way, have you told Bra about your third eye?  
-What kind of a lousy boyfriend do you think I am? Of course I did!  
-Then why don't you use it?  
-I think you made it pretty clear the last time that it's useless against you.  
-Haven't you "taught" it any new tricks?  
-Sorry, but no.-then Khitan tried to elbow Vegeta, which caught it with both hands, then threw Khitan far away, afterwards blasting him with a GARLIC GUN.

The purple energy ball was coming at Khitan so fast, that he couldn't dodge it, so he tried to deflect it, which cost him quite a bit of energy. After that, he attacked Vegeta once again, but before his fist reached Vegeta's face, he unleashed a small energy wave from it, splashing the rain drops into Vegeta's eyes, temporarily blinding him, making him vulnerable for a few moments for any attacks. And Khitan didn't waste any time at all, as he punched and kicked Vegeta simultaneously everywhere on his body. Vegeta became so mad, that he unleashed a huge energy wave around him, which blew away along with Khitan all the rain drops around him for over then kilometers. Then Vegeta opened his eyes and immediately attacked Khitan fiercely, grabbing him from his front face, dragging him down through a big pile of mud, until Khitan's whole body got filled with it, to the point that you couldn't even recognize him. Afterwards, Vegeta threw him into a giant cliff so hard, that the entire cliff collapsed on Khitan. A few moments later, a huge explosion occurred where the cliff crashed, which evaporated all the rubble, while Khitan's figure could be seen floating upwards. He was still unrecognizable, but the hard rain immediately washed down the dirt from him, cleaning him up. Then Khitan threw his cap down and flew back at the prince, but whenever Vegeta wanted to hit him, Khitan temporarily stunned him with his third eye, afterwards hitting him several times. After that he let Vegeta loose, allowing the prince to strike back, only to stun him again, hitting him more, then letting him free again. This little game continued for a while, which really irritated the prince. Vegeta then powered up to his max and suddenly disappeared to the point that Khitan couldn't even sense him. The prince reappeared out of nowhere just as sudden, giving Khitan a knuckle sandwich, only to disappear a second later. He continued disappearing and reappearing within seconds, every time hitting Khitan all over his body, not allowing him to use his third eye on the prince again. Khitan then realized how much power difference was between him and Vegeta, and that he couldn't possibly win against him. After a while, Vegeta got bored with hitting Khitan all over, and decided to finish him off. Khitan was filled with bruises and he would be filled with blood too, if the rain hadn't washed it down by now.

-You really thought I was joking around now didn't you?-Vegeta started-You really thought that I was just bluffing when I said that I would kill you if you wouldn't be able to beat me in my SSJ3 form? Now I will show you what happens to those who don't take me serious...-then Vegeta started powering up again; the entire place started shaking underneath him, cliffs started collapsing, the clouds above started dispersing, while it stopped raining.  
-Trunks, do something!-Bra yelled in tears-Dad's out of his mind, he's going to kill my boyfriend! Please, stop him!  
-Don't worry, Bra!-Trunks tried to calm her-Dad knows what he's doing; I assure you he won't kill him!-although, at this point, not even Trunks was sure about his statement.  
-Get ready to die, boy!-Vegeta yelled-I'm sure Bra will miss you. SUPER FINAL FLASH!

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Episode 77: Khitan's Evil Alter Ego

The enormous white beam with yellow margins was coming at Khitan so fast, that he simply couldn't dodge it. He felt the beam's huge power and knew he could not possibly survive it, but he tried anyway to deflect it. So he stretched out his arms and took the beam head-on; he suddenly felt an unbearable pain aching through his hands, burning in pain as if they were on fire, while he struggled to counterwave the beam. Khitan's hands started disintegrating as he was shouting in pain. But in the very last seconds, something snapped inside Khitan, a stubborn determination to survive at all cost, and something inexplicable started happening to his third eye: it started glowing whiter and brighter, while it began absorbing Vegeta's massive energy beam, without Khitan even realizing what he was doing. Vegeta and the others couldn't believe their eyes, as they watched the FINAL FLASH disappearing into the boy. Now Khitan's whole body was glowing white, including all of his eyes, while red and white electricity was sparkling in front of his head. The boy looked at Vegeta with menacing eyes while his long hair was drifting in the hair, his eyes becoming so bright that you couldn't even see his face no more.

-I think this belongs to you!-Khitan shouted-REVERSE-INVERSE KI ATTACK!-then he blasted Vegeta's FINAL FLASH right back at him with his glowing eyes, only that this time, the beam was yellow with white margins instead; Vegeta was still shocked of the sudden twist and when he came back to his senses, it was too late to get out of the beams' way.  
-Fuck!-Vegeta said in the end as he prepared himself to deflect his own technique.

But unlike Khitan, Vegeta had more than enough power to deflect the attack into space; nonetheless, it still cost him a great amount of power, so he reverted back to his SSJ2 form, thus making Khitan the victor of the agreement. Not so far from the battle scene, the younglings were still astonished of the twist, while Bra felt her feet getting numb, so she let herself fall down on her knees, being in a sorrow trance:

-How could he?-she started silently-He almost killed him...How could he? If it weren't for Khitan's dumb luck, he would be dead by now because of that...ANIMAL! Unforgivable!  
-Bra, are you alright?-Pan asked her worried, then she turned towards Trunks.-Trunks, do something! She's in a some kind of trance!-however, Trunks was speechless.

Back at the battle scene, Khitan and Vegeta were still in the air, however most of Khitans' arms were gone, while he was breathing hard from exhaustion. He was very pissed off for being armless, while Vegeta was smirking at him:

-Congratulations, boy!-Vegeta started-You've beaten me in my SSJ3 form, well, not literally, but nonetheless, you made me revert back to my previous form, so you have earned my daughters' hands.  
-That's just great!-Khitan started madly-How am I supposed to hug her without any frigging' arms?!  
-Stop whining, you cry baby! Here, I brought some Senzu Beans.-while Vegeta took one out of his armor-Here, catch!-then he threw it directly into Khitan's mouth, who swallowed it immediately; within moments, Khitan's arms grew back, while he recovered all his strength.  
-Now that's better.-Khitan said relieved, then he turned towards Bra and the others-Hey, Bra! Did you hear the good news? Your dad gave me permission to officially date you!-however, Bra was still in a shock, looking into the distance absent-mindedly-Oookay, someone is less excited than she should be.  
-Way to go, Khitan!-Mizuna shouted from the group.  
-You're the man!-Xevo added.  
-Thank you, thank you!-Khitan said as he bowed down in the air-You're a wonderful audience!  
-I think I'm going to be sick!-Vegeta added sarcastically.  
-Boy, is it just me, or is it a bit chilly out here?-Khitan asked rather himself, when all of a sudden, he sneezed loudly; just then, his muscles tightened up, while his hair and eyebrows became blue and his eyes of a yellow color, at which everyone became surprised.  
-Well, this is something new...-Pan added.  
-Wow, I never knew he could do that!-Mizuna said totally surprised-He looks so radical.  
-Something's not right.-Vegeta thought-That boy's power level suddenly doubled itself not long after he swallowed that bean. I thought only Saiyans could increase their power level after near death experience, I never heard of any other race being able to do it, especially Earthlings. And this boy literally became twice as strong than he was before, that's just crazy. What is going on here? He possibly surpassed my SSJ3 form. And there's something else too...something evil about him as well. Very curious...  
-You...-Khitan said towards Vegeta with a fierce look in his eye-You will pay dearly for disintegrating my arms earlier, not to mention the fact, that you almost killed me.  
-You surprise me yet again, boy. It seems you have more than enough power in you for round two. That's the spirit! Now you're talking like a true warrior.  
-I've had enough with you babbling around what I should be like! I'll show you what I'm really capable of! You never should have messed with me!-then Khitan powered up to his maximum, while a blue aura with white electricity surrounded him, then he instantly vanished into thin air, while reappearing in the exact second with his left punch connecting with Vegeta's face, breaking two if his front teeth; however, Vegeta was still smirking:  
-I always knew you had it in you...just don't get carried away! The last person who knocked my teeth not so long ago has paid the ultimate price for doing so. You may have passed the test, but I will still kill you if you push me too far.  
-I don't think so...-Khitan said with a serious face, then he teleported himself behind Vegeta's back, and kicked his backbone so hard, that it almost broke;Vegeta was unable to inhale for a whole long minute, as he knelt on the ground.  
-THAT...DOES...IT!-Vegeta managed to say after a few minutes, transforming back into Super Saiyan 3, then suddenly disappeared, but so did Khitan.

The younglings couldn't see, nor sense them anymore; the two warriors were fighting so fast, that not even Trunks could keep up with them. All they could see was many cliffs collapsing, and craters appearing out of nowhere, while sand and dust filled the entire place for hundreds of miles, making it hard to breathe. If it weren't for the energy shield, Xevo and the others would have likely suffocated, and who knows how the other two fighters managed to survive it? Suddenly, a giant blue ki blast appeared up in the sky, obliterating all the sand-dust around it, while the person holding it threw it down towards his opponent. The other person barely managed to deflect it, unwittingly throwing the blast towards the younglings. Trunks, Pan and Bra, all powered up to their maximum SSJ stages and raised a yellow ki shield around Mizuna and Xevo, as well as themselves, while the huge ki blast explodes when connecting with it, enlightening the entire region as if it was bright daylight for several minutes. Instead of dust, there was now smoke everywhere, and as it was slowly dispersing, we see a very deep crater where the explosion occurred, and in the centre of it, the yellow ki shield with the persons inside it unharmed.

-This has gone way out of control!-Trunks yelled while he and the two girls lowered the ki shield-What the hell are they thinking?! They're fighting as if they were enemies. Have they gone insane?!  
-This is not like Khitan at all...-Bra cried in tears-And dad is overdoing it as well, I can't believe those two. I just can't take it anymore...  
-Uhm, guys...-Xevo started-I can't hear anything. Do you think they moved to another place?  
-No, they're still here...somewhere.-Mizuna replied with a serious face.  
-WHAT?!-both Trunks and Xevo asked amazed at the same time.  
-But how can you sense them when we can't?-Pan asked wondered.  
-I don't sense them. I just feel the smell of blood...someone's injured, badly, and that can't be good either way.  
-Darn it!-Trunks yelled-I have to stop those two before it's too late!-but before he could do anything, both Khitan and Vegeta appeared up in the sky, one holding the other from the neck.

They were too far to see who had the upper hand, but a lot of blood was dripping from the defeated one. Just then, the person let go of his opponent, who crashed badly to the ground, while blood was all over him. The person lying on the ground unconscious was none other than the prince of Saiyans himself, who reverted back to his base form. He was so beaten up, like the last time when Fat Buu defeated him, even worse. Surprisingly, his armor was still intact, while Khitan's shirt was ripped off, and his jeans around his knees as well.

-Wow, Khitan really had it in him.-Xevo said sarcastically.  
-This is not the time to joke around, Xevo!-Pan said angrily.  
-Well, Bra, I guess your wish came true, after all.-Trunks said ironically.

Back at the battle scene:

-Saiyan trash!-Khitan said towards Vegeta fiercely-Get up! I'm not done with you yet! You still owe me two arms.-while Vegeta managed somehow to get up to his feet, and just then, Khitan appeared right in front of him, grabbing his right arm, then twisting it slowly, while he smiled evilly.  
-AAAAAAARGH!-Vegeta yelled in pain, while you could hear his bones cracking.  
-STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!- Bra shouted from the distance while Trunks, still in his SSJ3 form, charged at Khitan madly.  
-That's enough, Khitan!-Trunks yelled, while flying towards him, but just then, a red aura appeared around Vegeta, while his hair also turned red, then he punched Khitan in the stomach so hard, that his fist almost went trough it, knocking out Khitan for good.

Khitan fell on the ground unconscious, while Vegeta immediately reverted back to his base form, also falling on the ground, but on his knees, holding his broken arm tight with his other hand, so somewhat ease the pain. Seconds later, Trunks appeared next to him, while the other younglings also started flying next to them, leaving Bra behind , who was putting her thoughts together.

-Trunks!-Vegeta started in great pain-Take a Senzu Bean out of my armor and put it in my mouth, hurry!-Trunks didn't react immediately, however, after several short moments, he did as his father told him to; as soon as Vegeta swallowed it, his injuries immediately healed themselves, along with his broken arm, which Vegeta stretched out several times as he felt relieved.  
-Now mind telling me what the hell happened back there?!-Trunks asked him angrily, however, Vegeta didn't respond to him; instead he looked towards his daughter:  
-Bra! Come here! I have something important to tell you.-which broke Bra out of the trance, then she slowly flew towards her dad and the others-This will be hard for you to hear, but I order you to stay away from this boy!-then he pointed towards Khitan-Do you understand me? I don't want you ever go near him, yet see him!  
-Father, I really don't think this is...-Trunks started, but was immediately silenced by Vegeta.  
-Shut it, Trunks!-then he turned back towards Bra-You may have deep feelings for this boy, but I'm doing this for your own sake. STAY AWAY FROM HIM! Do I make myself clear?!  
-Oh, don't worry about that...-Bra started staring at the ground, then looking at her dad with fierce eyes filled with tears-After the show you two put up today, I don't ever want to see or hear from either of you again!-then she burst off in the air, while Pan, Xevo and Mizuna took off after her.  
-Bra, wait!-the trio shouted after her, while flying away into the distance.  
-Great job, dad!-Trunks said pissed off-Now you've done it!  
-She'll get over it!  
-What really happened back there, anyway?  
-As you could see, I tested him, he passed, then he became mad and tried to kill me.  
-Well, what did you expect?! You tried to kill him first!  
-I warned him in time, that I would do so, if he would fail. It was his own idiocity that almost killed him, not me. But that's not what worries me, what worries me is the fact that his mood, his personality drastically changed right after he sneezed, not to mention his immense power boost. I felt a lot of evil in him...  
-I also noticed all those...Do you think that...?  
-Yes, I believe he also suffers with a double personality, just like his mother. However, his alter ego is a lot more dangerous, he could pose a great danger to us, especially to Bra. I will not kill him, although I should, so promise me you will also tell your sister to break up with him!  
-I don't think you have to worry about that anymore.  
-Furthermore, you and your friends should also stop seeing him; at this point, he's stronger than even you.-then Vegeta picked Khitan up from the ground and put him on his back.  
-Where are you taking him?  
-I need to have a serious word with this ego before the real Khitan shows up. If he won't listen to my threats, than I will have no other choice than to end his life.  
-Do you think his parents know about this?  
-Don't think so, and I don't want to get involved into a delicate matter like this either. It's your choice to tell them or not. Although, I will keep an eye on him, just in case. Inform your friends as well! We'll meet back at home later!-then Vegeta took off and flew away carrying Khitan with him, leaving Trunks in deep thoughts.

Evil has re-surfaced once again in an unexpected form. While some of the Z Fighters, like Tien, Piccolo, even Vegeta, managed in time to overcome It, it now seems that It's targeting the rest of the gang, especially the younglings. Who will be Its next victim? Find out on the upcoming episodes of Dragon Ball F!


	8. Episode 78: The Great Adventure Begins

4 months after the epic battle between Khitan and Vegeta, Khitan's friendship with the other younglings drifted apart all so sudden. Since that day, Bra hasn't talked to him, nor her dad, while Pan and the others supported her all the way, even if it meant not seeing Khitan anymore. Trunks didn't have the guts to get involved all too much into Khitan's personal life, so he decided not to tell anyone about Khitan's evil alter ego, not even Khitan himself. He told Khitan that Bra was having a tough time with her dad and needed some time alone. Khitan mentioned that for some reason he couldn't remember his fight with Vegeta from halfway through, so Trunks also told him about the part where Khitan and Vegeta got carried away with the fight and accidentally almost blew Trunks and the others up. However, Trunks assured Khitan that Bra wasn't angry with him because of that. Nonetheless, Khitan was very confused about all the information he just received, but decided to give Bra all the time she needed. Trunks felt that he told everything Khitan needed to hear for now, and he had a good feeling that Khitan and Bra will sort things out soon and get back together. The good news was that Vegeta also assured Trunks that he managed to have a serious talk with Khitan's evil alter ego and convinced the alter to never ever dare try to hurt the prince's family, otherwise, he would be killed. Marron got pretty left out from all of this, so she was the only person Khitan could really talk to. They became such close friends, that Khitan became the first official person to find out about Marron's secret relationship with Uub.

Goku and Chi-Chi were still traveling around the world, while Bulma and Vegeta also kept spending time together, Bulma struggling hard to keep her husband away from boredom. Meanwhile, Nappa arrived at his destination and also found the person he was looking for. Now they were both heading towards Earth, Nappa wanting badly to mess with Vegeta's emotions. Raditz, however, still hasn't found his place in this world, so he kept wandering from planet to planet.

The one year was up and the stars on the Dragon Balls turned back into red again, meaning they have been reactivated. Master Roshi gathered both the small and big balls and summoned Shenron and Porunga right after another. He wished for his immortality to be taken away and for his youth to be restored. To everyone's astonishment, he looked once again just like in the old pictures: with many black hair and black eyebrows, becoming younger than his pupils. Maron was ever happy to have finally met a man who truly loved her, or at least that's what she thought about him. She immediately took Roshi to meet her parents, where the once great master of martial arts, behaved as normally he could and showed manners he long forgot of, in order not to embarrass his first ever girlfriend. Maron's parents immediately accepted Roshi as their son-in-law, and the preparations for the wedding were already in motion. Master Roshi could still not believe all the things he had to go through just to get in bed with one of world's sexiest woman, although he did start to feel some affections towards her.

It was now late March; the first school semester was over and all the students and teachers received two weeks of vacation. Pan, Bra and Xevo, were all the Briefs home, sitting around in the living room with a bored face.

-Man, I can't believe I actually miss going to school for once!-Pan started-Things got so boring around here, especially since Khitan is gone...-suddenly, she swallowed hard, then she slowly looked towards Bra-Sorry, Bra...it...it just came out...  
-It's ok; no worries.-Bra responded a bit sadly-But you're right. Things really did get boring around here; there's nothing interesting going on anymore. In times like this, I just wish a strong enemy would emerge out of nowhere, however, weak enough for us be able to defeat him. I mean, isn't that why we've been training for, to save the day and become heroes? How are we supposed to do that with no enemies around?  
-Yeah well, I'm sick and tired to wait for them to pop up for themselves. I say, we go out in the world and personally search for them!-then Pan stood up from the couch-That Megasaiyan creep did say that Evil is still spreading across the Earth, even as we speak.  
-I'm pretty sure Uub and Buu can take care of whatever is out there and don't need our help.-Xevo added-Besides, your grandpa Goku is also traveling around the world...  
-Nonetheless, Earth is still a very big planet, and they can't possibly check every corner of it, and that's where we come in.  
-I have a better proposition.-Xevo said proudly-Let's have a contest!  
-What do you have in mind, Xevo?-Bra asked wondered.  
-All 14 Dragon Balls have been scattered across the globe, right? So, the person who gathers most Dragon Balls wins and next year will be allowed to make a wish. Well, the contest is not about the wish itself, it's showing who's the best, and also for the fun of it.  
-Even though you saved our lives on Planet Gogeta, you're still only human, Xevo.-Pan added-Flying shoes and laser guns aren't everything you know. But nonetheless, I like your idea. But to make things more interesting, lets make this a couples contest. That way, you would have a fair chance of winning, Xevo, being my partner, of course. Trunks could team up with Mizuna, while you Bra, with...-as she turned towards her friend, who made sad eyes again-Oh, for crying-out-loud, just go talk to him! I mean, it was your dad's fault for getting carried away for the first place; really now, he almost killed Khitan. Who knows how messed up he became because of that shock? I say, you go right now and get it over with it! Or these two weeks will be boring as hell.

However, Bra was speechless. All three of them stayed silent for a while, until Bra slowly took off into the air and flew out through the opened window. She was heading north, towards the mountains, while thinking through the things she would say to Khitan. Upon her arrival, Khitan immediately felt her presence and went outside. Luckily, Khitan was home alone, which made things easier for both of them. They looked into each others eyes and just stood there facing each other in silence for a few minutes. Afterwards, Bra finally broke the silence:

-Khitan...-she started.  
-Bra...-Khitan cut in-I don't remember what I did wrong, but will you forgive me?  
-Sure.-then they rushed into each others arms and hugged each other for straight ten minutes.

After that, Bra told Khitan about the Dragon Ball Hunting Couples Contest plan, while Khitan happily agreed to become Bra's partner. Even though this was a couples contest, Khitan made sure not to tell anyone about Uub and Marron. By the time Bra returned with Khitan to the Capsule Corp, Pan and Xevo have already convinced Trunks and Mizuna to also participate in the contest. Trunks was already thinking to take a break from work along with Mizuna, so this was the perfect occasion to do so. They wanted to ask Goten to also join in with Mia, however, they broke up not so long ago because of a stupid fight, so Goten was once again single. The three couples took each other a dragon radar and took off in three different directions.

And so, the great Dragon Ball hunting begins. What adventures await our couples and which couple will win the contest? Find out on the following exciting episodes of Dragon Ball F!


	9. Episode 79: The Black Ribbon Army

Last time on Dragon Ball F, our favorite youngling heroes set out on a small adventure to gather all 14 Dragon Balls. They organized a contest, in whichever couple gathers most balls wins. Little do they know, that this contest will not be about winning or having fun, but facing dangerous treats and even survival. Stay tuned for another exciting episode of Dragon Ball F!

Before taking off into three different directions, the three youngling couples, Pan-Xevo, Mizuna-Trunks, Bra-Khitan, chose the Caspule Corp. as their home base; to make things more interesting, they decided that when a couple finds a Dragon Ball, they must take it back to the Capsule Corp. before going after the next one. This decision was also made because of the big size of the former Namekian Dragon Balls, which would have been quite annoying to carry around, especially after finding more than one. In order for neither of the couples could cheat, they asked Mrs. Briefs to be their arbiter and to note down the number of the balls each couple brought back. Of course, she happily accepted, so the hunting began. Within only two hours, all three couples managed to gather in total nine of the balls: Mizuna-Trunks four balls, Bra-Khitan three balls, while Pan-Xevo only two. Even though Xevo made considerable improvements to his flying shoes, they still weren't fast enough to catch up with Pan, who had to slow down because of him. In the end, she decided to carry Xevo on her back, so they could catch up with the others in gathering the balls.

The Dragon Ball hunting went pretty smoothly, although there were some small difficulties in gathering some of the balls. For instance, the sixth star Earth Dragon Ball got swallowed by a giant dinosaur, and since Khitan didn't want to kill him, he had no other choice than to go inside the dinosaur's stomach to get the ball. Furthermore, the first star Namekian Dragon Ball got in the possession of a rich, spoiled, fat, middle-aged woman, who thought that the ball was too priceless to just give away, even though Trunks offered her a lot of amount of money. However, she immediately reconsidered herself after Mizuna made a small ki ball and threatened to kill the woman with it. Despite falling behind due to Xevo's inability to fly faster, Pan and Xevo were still the luckier ones cause so far, both Dragon Balls they've collected were in a danger free, easy-to-spot places. It seems that the third ball was the same, as it lay there in the grass untouched in the middle of a wasteland. However, soon they would find out that in fact, both their lives was in danger.

They landed near the ball and Pan immediately hurried to grab hold of it, when, all of a sudden, she was punched back towards her landing spot by an invisible force, knocking down Xevo as well. Just then, three robots appeared out of nowhere; the two of them were three-meters high while the third one had only one meter, and their colors was different too: red, purple and green. The robots were humanoid shaped types, while each of them was controlled by a person inside the middle of them, with some sort of metal glass protecting them.

-Sorry, missy!-the person inside the short red robot said-But this Dragon Ball is ours. Now run along and go home to your mommy and daddy before I really hurt you. I barely lay a figure on you so I wouldn't kill such a pretty little girl like yourself, but don't consider me merciful, cause I will kill even a pretty little girl like you if you stand in my way of world domination.-meanwhile Pan furiously stood up on her feet, whipping the dirt of her clothes, while Xevo did the same.  
-If you had any idea who my so-called mommy and daddy were, YOU'd be the one begging ME not to kill you!-she yelled angrily-I am the daughter of Videl, who happens to be the daughter of the world's champion, Mr. Satan, while my father's name is Son Gohan, who also happens to be one of the strongest warriors alive.  
-Hmmm...Videl, nor Mr. Satan doesn't ring a bell to me, but that Son Gohan's name sounds very familiar. Hmmm...Son...Son...Oh, my gosh! Is he somehow related to that brat, Son Goku, who always foiled my world domination plans in the past?!  
-You betcha'!  
-Of all people to run into, I end up meeting one of that stupid goody-goody Goku's descendants. Is he even still alive?! What is he, like 60-years old by now? Why, the irony!  
-Emperor Pilaf...-a woman's voice started inside the purple robot, who happened to be an old aged version of the once young and beautiful Mai-I suggest we should call for help for this matter.  
-I agree with her, sir.-the person in the green robot said, who was none other than Shu; of course, the person inside the red robot was the "great" Pilaf himself, old and wrinkled.  
-And why would you suggest such a stupid thing, anyway?-Pilaf asked Mai angrily.  
-Because, sir, if she's anything like Goku, then I bet she's even stronger than him. Just look at her, even though you barely hit her, she should at least have a little wound on her head, but nothing.  
-I, the great Emperor Pilaf, have been mocked way too many times in my life, and running away from a pretty little girl would be too much.  
-Stop calling me that!-Pan shouted madly, while she burst right at Pilaf's robot, punching it head on, however, it didn't even flinch; however, Pan's hand was aching with pain-What the heck it that thing made of?  
-Pretty hard, isn't it?-Pilaf asked with a smirk on his face-It's the toughest metal ever built with the latest technology by the Red Ribbon Army, now called the Black Ribbon Army.  
-Black Ribbon Army? Now that's the silliest name I've ever heard. And they actually named an army like that? They sure are dull in picking names ...  
-Pan...-Xevo started with a frightened voice behind her-Now I'm the one suggesting that we should leave and call for back-up.  
-What?!  
-I heard of this army and believe me, even though its name sounds funny, the organization itself is really dangerous. Who do you think built Number 18 and 17?  
-That was Dr. Gero, the true mastermind behind this army, and as far as I know, he's dead. Without him, this army was, and still is, nothing. They're just a bunch of stupid grown-ups playing with weapons as if they were toys, being full of themselves. I can take care of these guys anytime; I haven't even gone super yet. Observe!-just then, a yellow aura surrounded her, while the ground began shaking, meaning that she transformed into a Super Saiyan-Now let's see how strong this piece of metal REALLY is!-then she swung at Pilaf's robot again with a straight-on punch around its stomach, this time, having an effect on it as the robot crashed into a cliff which was 110 meters away behind him, however, the punch didn't even leave a scratch on it, while Pan's hand still hurt a bit; both Mai and Shu charged right at Pan, who was still faster than them, if not stronger, so she had no trouble kicking them both hard enough for them to crash on the ground.  
-You two are useless as always!-Pilaf shouted at his henchmen angrily while rebalancing himself-I can't believe I haven't replaced you two after all these years. Just turn on your invisibility shield, darn it!-and so did all three of them do.  
-This is not good.-Pan thought-They're such weaklings, I can't even sense their ki. And without sensing or seeing them, I'm a sitting duck here.-then she shouted towards Xevo-Xevo, get out of here!  
-Pan, come with me!-Xevo shouted back, while he flew up in the clouds-You can't beat them!  
-We'll just have to see about that-Pan said to herself, but as soon as she finished her sentence, she was knocked down by one of the invisible robots.

She received several more punches, until she teleported herself 100 meters away from them, closed her eyes, and waited. She was right alright, cause she could clearly hear the robots' footsteps closing in on her, trying to hit her, but she managed to block every one of them, and even hit them back to their surprise. After seeing that it was useless trying, Pilaf and the others backed down and started shooting some sort of yellowish-white blasts at her. To Pan's amaze, those blasts were as strong as if SSJ Bra herself shot them, injuring her pretty badly. She flew up in the air and fired pink ki blasts all over towards the ground, and as the yellow blasts stopped coming at her, she hoped that it meant that she blasted them. After one minute, Pan finally stopped from firing anymore and took a deep breath. Just then, more yellow blasts closed in on her, and this time, they were coming from the air, which meant that the robots could also fly. The blasts were coming at her from three different locations, surrounding her, shooting and hurting her over and over, until she felt she could not resist any longer; out of rage and as a last resort, she transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, her immense electrical aura shocking all three of the robots so badly, that their invisibility shield malfunctioned, they becoming visible again.

-Now it's my turn!-Pan said enraged, then she simultaneously broke the robots into pieces, avoiding their middle, in order to not to kill Pilaf and his gang; the robots crashed to the ground, surging with sparks of electricity, while Pilaf and the others quickly got out of them and ran away, but not before taking the Dragon Ball from the ground with them-Those creeps!-Pan yelled after powering down to her base form-And after me sparing their pitiful lives?-but as they were running, they suddenly vanished into thin air-What the...?-moments later, an enormous fortress appeared out of nowhere, taking both Pan and Xevo by surprise-How come I didn't see this coming?-Pan asked ironically, when, all of a sudden, someone, or something, shot her on the head from the back with a yellow ki beam, which left her unconscious.  
-PAN!-Xevo shouted, when, all of a sudden, he got punched in the stomach and fell unconscious as well.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Episode 80: Keyword: Friendship

On the last episode of Dragon Ball F, Pan and Xevo met Pilaf and his gang and Pan even had a hard time beating their robot suits. But just when it seemed that victory was hers, an enormous fortress appeared out of nowhere and an unknown enemy captured our heroes. What horrible secrets lay inside the fortress? Find out today on Dragon Ball F!

Xevo woke up with a terrible headache, as he needed a few moments to recover from the dizziness. He found himself locked up in a semi-dark dungeon with steel prison bars, while the whole dungeon was filled with a very irritating smell of rotten corpses. The boy then remembered what had happened to him and Pan and started to wonder why wasn't she locked up with him. All he knew is that he had to find a way to get out of there immediately. But how? He looked around to see if there was something he could use to unlock the prison bar, but he was surrounded with nothing but brick walls, the floor and the ceiling. "I sure wish I'd brought my laser gun with me..."-Xevo thought. As time slowly passed, the smell of rotten corpses was driving him crazy and he even began feeling claustrophobic. Suddenly, he noticed that whoever kidnapped him, forgot to take Xevo's shoes off. "Big mistake."-he thought and immediately took them off, pointed their bottom towards the bars and turned the rockets on. Within only a few moments, the extremely hot flames of the rockets melted the steel bars, so Xevo escaped with ease. He then found himself in a long hallway where all he could see were prison cells on his right and left, filled with corpses of different kinds of species, but mostly human, wearing training outfits.

Xevo loved the World Martial Arts Tournament, and even though he only went there only once when he was a kid, he always watched it ever since on TV. He knew everything about every competitor who ever participated on the tournament, so it was a complete shock to him to recognize about 20 of them being locked up in a place like that dead. The youngling wondered who could have hunted down and kill them, and more importantly, why? After getting out of the dungeon, Xevo wandered around on the large corridors of the fortress for about 30 minutes, trying to find Pan and some answers as well. Well, he wasn't actually wandering around, he was really sneaking around, cause he had to hide from the security robots which were all over the place. The robots were all the same: thin, grey humanoid shaped types, around 1 meter high. Xevo presumed that all the robots were probably controlled by a supercomputer, which would also provide him with answers about the place he was in, so all Xevo had to do was to find it and deactivate the robots. Easier said than done. It took him another hour or so to successfully sneak past all the robots in a fortress who knows how enormous? Of course, the room where the computer was, was sealed off with some kind of very thick metal door, which required a security card and a certain password to gain access which, of course, Xevo didn't have and know. Unfortunately, his jet rockets couldn't melt the door for some reason, so he had to rely on other resourcefulness of his.

Xevo had a lot of good qualities, like being a very good and supportive friend or always trying to help others in every possible way he could think of or just be plain useful. But, like every human being, he also had bad qualities, qualities revolved around his personal hygiene. First of all, he brushes his teeth very rarely, like once in a week, and secondly, he cuts his fingernails and toenails only once in every one and a half month. He claims that he just simply forgets these kind of things until the very last-minute, like when his teeth start to hurt, or his nails start to break. But who would have thought, that his second bad quality would turn out to be so useful one day? Using his, by now long fingernails as a screwdriver, he started disassembling the security card reader device, and within ten minutes, he succeeded. It took him only two minutes to cross wire it and unlock the door. He immediately rushed into the room and closed the door, and just in time too, cause one of the security robots was passing by.

The young boy finally found the supercomputer as he immediately approached it to find some useful information. The computer screen showed many live images filmed by hidden cameras all over the fortress. Xevo considered himself quite lucky that no one was in room while he escaped from the dungeon or was sneaking around, otherwise he would have been long gone caught. Presumably, the person behind all this has other errands to attend to at the moment. The boy looked through all the images on the screen, but he couldn't see anyone else besides the security bots. He made a few clicks with a magnetic wireless mouse attached underneath the keyboard to take a look if the fortress had cameras outside as well. It indeed have, but all Xevo could see was the blue sky and the clouds, which could only mean one thing: the fortress was actually floating in air, which could make his and Pan's escape more difficult cause Xevo's shoes started making BEEP sounds meaning they were running out of fuel. The teenager made another few clicks and surfed around through different programs where he saw many schematics of the security robots, as well those which were controlled by Pilaf and his goons. Just then, he stumbled upon two intriguingly named folders: HARVESTED and CURRENTLY HARVESTING. He first explored the one named HARVESTED where he found a big list of names, as well as video clips. After carefully checking out the names, he realized those names belonged to the deceased martial artists in the dungeon. Xevo decided to open a clip which showed him exactly what he wanted to see: of how the martial artists were killed.

The clip was filmed in a dark, eerie laboratory with all kind of high-tech equipment. The lab's design was similar to the room's where Xevo was in, indicating that the lab was also somewhere in the fortress. In the middle of the lab stood an injured male human with thin black cables attached all over his body. The man was a martial artist alright; the outfit on him proved that. All of a sudden, a yellow energy went through the cables towards the man, which began zapping him for five long minutes, then it stopped. The process was so painful, that the man never stopped from screaming. A few moments later, the same thing repeated itself over and over again, so Xevo forwarded the clip until an hour has passed. By that time, the man looked very pale and even though he was still being painfully zapped, he had no more energy to scream. "That's it!"-Xevo thought-"Whoever is behind all this somehow figured out to actually steal a person's ki, draining him to death. Harvested, was it? They're harvesting all the ki from the warriors and put them into the robots; no wonder Pan had such a hard time against Pilaf and the others even as a Super Saiyan. Oh no, that could only mean one thing..."-then he immediately clicked on the CURRENTLY HARVESTING folder and there it was, Pan's name-"I've got to find her fast, but not before...

Somewhere outside in the wasteland, three broken robots were laying on the ground, one of them facing the sky. Mai and Shu left their robots immediately, however Pilaf was still inside his, being in deep thoughts while looking at the passing clouds.

-Sir, are you sure you're alright?-Shu asked the emperor worried-You've been laying there for more than an hour; if one of your limbs are broken, please don't be shy to admit it!  
-Mai? Shu?...-Pilaf started which got the others attention-For how many years we've been trying to rule the world?  
-For over 50 years, sir.-Mai answered-Why?  
-Don't you think we should have succeeded by now? Haven't we always tried our best to do so?  
-Uhm...I guess so, sir. But where are you getting with this?  
-It's rather obvious that maybe...maybe it's not my destiny to be a ruler after all, but to be a simple, ordinary guy just like many others in this world. We tried again and again, but someone or something always foiled our plans; and now, it seems history is repeating himself with the appearance of one of Goku's descendants of all people. This only proves even more that all my life I've tried to achieve the impossible, something that was never meant to be. I've wasted all my life for a selfish desire dragging you two down with me. Mai, Shu, I know it's way too late by now, but I hear by release you from the duty of serving me. I want to give your freedom back and I won't even ask for forgiveness in return, cause I know I don't deserve it.  
-Oh no, Mai!-Shu shouted-Emperor Pilaf has finally flipped!  
-No, Shu...-Mai started in tears-He finally opened his eyes and embraced the true truth about his existence. Oh, Emperor Pilaf, I have waited for this all my life!  
-Did you not hear me?!-Pilaf yelled angrily while stepping out of his robot-I am no longer your emperor, so stop calling me like that! I never really was an emperor to begin with, I was just delusional and afraid to accept what was not.-while a tear appeared on his left eye-But tell me something! Why haven't you two never left me? Sure, you were scared of me, but you could still escape from my wrath whenever you wanted to.-by now, even Shu was in tears.  
-We could ask you the same thing, sir.-Shu replied-Why haven't you never fired us or killed us, for that matter, after constantly failing you?  
-And the answer is "friendship", sir.-Mai responded before Pilaf could form a word-It's friendship that always kept us together no matter what we've been through, only that we never had the guts to admit that we were all equals and not emperor and minions. And for the record, I never regretted following you, emperor; even if we kept failing, it was one hell of an adventure. Right, Shu?  
-I can't even imagine what my life would have been without you as my leader, sir.-Shu continued-But I'm guessing it would have been really boring without any of you two in it.  
-Thanks, you guys!-Pilaf said eventually restraining himself not to cry-And now that that's settled, move your lazy buts and gather all the pieces you can from the robots that girl shattered all around! There is something I need to do...

Back in the fortress, Xevo was flying with top speed across the corridors in the purpose to find the laboratory along with Pan. Of course, before doing so, he deactivated all the security bots and he also searched and found a map to the fortress in one of the computer's folders, located the lab on it, then memorized the location. It took him about five minutes to finally find the lab, which was opened widely, and there she was with the attached cables to her body, which zapped her continuously while draining her life away. Xevo could tell from her fading scream that she didn't have much long.

Can Xevo find a way to save Pan in time? And who is really behind all these crimes? Find out on the following episode of Dragon Ball F!


	11. Episode 81: Who's the True Commander?

Episode 81: Who's the True Commander?

Previously on Dragon Ball F, Xevo managed to escape from the dungeon where he was held captive and found out the terrible secrets which lain hidden in the fortress. After also discovering Pan's whereabouts, we can only wonder, can Xevo rescue her once more, this time without any weapon? And who's really behind all this gruesome work? Find out the answers today on Dragon Ball F!

Xevo looked helplessly at how the cables attached to Pan's body were painlessly zapping her, and draining her power fast. If she hadn't had so much power in her, she would be dead long gone. The boy decided to fly over the cables and try to melt them with his flying shoes, but whatever they were made of, the cables just wouldn't melt.

-Pan, please try to resist for a little while more until I can figure out a way to free you!-Xevo shouted desperately.  
-No, Xevo, get out of here! You're in grave danger as well.-Pan shouted back.  
-I will not leave you behind! I care too much about you to let them kill you!-then Xevo recklessly tried to pull one of the cables off her, which instantly zapped him as well, and the electric shock threw him meters away to the ground.  
-Xevo!-Pan shouted almost wanting to cry, but when she saw that Xevo woke up and managed to stand on his feet after a few moments being ok, she couldn't be happier.  
-I'm alright...-Xevo said slowly while his whole body was still trembling from the shock; just then, the cables stopped zapping Pan anymore and the entire room got filled with silence, at least until someone broke it with his speech.  
-Nice try, boy, but as you can see, it's quite futile.-a voice behind Xevo said and two persons stepped out of from the dark revealing their identities; Xevo did not know them personally, but he heard many awful things about them and saw pictures of them either on TV or the Internet.  
-You two...-Xevo said while breathing a bit hard from the electric shock suffered earlier.  
-Surprised?  
-Not at all. When I heard that the organization's name was changed into the "Black Ribbon Army", I knew who the person could be behind all this: Commander Black, duh. And seeing Mercenary Tao with you is also not surprising; well, I bet you even let him absorb a good amount of ki energy gathered, more like stolen, from those poor souls in the dungeon.  
-Clever boy, I must admit.-Mercenary Tao added.  
-So, general, you decided to continue Commander Red's legacy, huh?  
-That cretin was never worthy to be a commander of this proud organization in the first place!-Black shouted angrily-He cared of no one but only himself; while his soldiers were fighting the enemy sacrificing their lives, all he could think of was to wish the Eternal Dragon to make him taller, thinking that would bring him true power. The fool...But I, on the other hand, know that true power lies within having brute force, and the stronger you are, the better. Then again, achieving it on your own, meaning all that training, requires a lot of hard effort, not to mention time. So, then it hit me: why go through all that when I could just simply steal someone else's power? All their lives' hard work, taken away within only a couple of hours. Ingenious, don't you agree?  
-Indeed, it is. But of course, you were selfish enough to drain them completely; with so many powerful martial artists in the world, you just couldn't be satisfied with taking only at least half their power. Hurting them wasn't enough for you, you just had to kill them like domestic animals!-meanwhile, Pan was listening to the dialogue between the three persons, while she was also thinking a way to escape, a task which wasn't any easy, cause she was already too drained to gather enough energy to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 to break free; on the other hand, she was quite amazed at Xevo's attitude as she never saw him so enraged before-But tell me something! How did you manage to pull all this off on your own? Surely, you're not that intelligent...  
-Spending all that time with the true mastermind paid off after all; Dr. Gero taught me many interesting things in Hell over the years. Who would have thought that one day, I would accidentally be revived and use all that knowledge to conquer the world? Your friends may have destroyed Gero's main lab, but he also had one underneath the organization which that girls' grandpa destroyed many years ago.-at which he pointed towards Pan-It was in Hell I learned about the Saiyans as well, and about their unimaginable strength and power. I had to start with small fries to get strong enough before facing those human monkeys. But transferring someone's ki directly into another person's body is very dangerous, not to mention painful, so I decided to build robots and put the harvested ki into them. Real life soldiers are so fragile anyway and having robot bodyguards at your side is a lot more secure. But I wanted a more reliable bodyguard until I could put all my plans into action, and that's when I hired, or better yet, rehired, Tao, the best mercenary martial artist in his time period. I also shared with him some of the gathered ki, making him the strongest cyborg ever. But the real power lies within this fortresses' walls, also powered with ki, making in impenetrable. Afterwards, that scrawny Pilaf and his crew came along and shared their knowledge of how to locate the exact location of the Dragon Balls. And I thought: why not? Great power deserves infinite time to use it, so becoming immortal became my next step in conquering the world. In return, I built Pilaf and Co. three robot suits which would make them stronger, and which they could use, of course, under my surveillance."  
-Is that how you plan to become strong as well? By making your own suit?  
-You nailed it again. Isn't this boy a genius, or what? When I saw your girlfriend's true power, I knew she could only be a Saiyan, or part Saiyan in her case. With that much power I will slowly eradicate all the remaining Saiyans and steal their power; and that much power combined with my immortality, will make me the true God of this world, heck, the entire Universe.  
-One last question?-Pan asked from behind Xevo still immobilized-How come we haven't felt your presence or this ship's before?  
-Because of the ship's special invisibility shield, which not only masks the ship itself, but any emanating ki from it. So, you can rest assured that no one will come to rescue you two. Why do you think I so easily shared all this information with you? It's because my shared info will remain shared only for a very little while...Mercenary Tao, dispose of this boy "gently", meaning don't spill any of his blood on the floor, unless you want do clean the place up afterwards! Use your tongue! I remember it being one of your favorite finishing moves.-just then, Xevo's mood suddenly changed and he became frightened.  
-As you wish!-then Tao began slowly walking towards Xevo, who, of course, backed down-Don't worry, boy, I promise you won't feel a thing.  
-Why do you take orders from a guy like him, anyway?-Xevo asked while still backing down.  
-And why not? He made me stronger than I was ever before. And ruling the world by his side isn't half as bad as not ruling it at all.  
-But you're the stronger one! You always were, you should be the one ordering around, not him! What if he'll dispose of you after reaching full power, when he won't need you anymore?  
-That's none of your concern!  
-What?! The Mercenary Tao I heard about would never allow anyone to boss him around!  
-The Tao you heard about no longer exists, boy-Commander Black added-When I made him stronger, I also erased his memory, keeping only his personality. You're quite right, he would have become very troublesome if I hadn't done it, the mind reading machine "told" me so.  
-We're hopeless...-Xevo added in the end, afterwards he turned around towards Pan and shouted blushfully-PAN! I LOVE YOU!

But Pan was already concentrating really hard to summon enough strength so she could briefly transform into a Super Saiyan 2 to break herself free from the attached cables. And just as she heard Xevo's last phrase, a big yellow electric aura surrounded her, which destroyed all the cables around her. Mercenary Tao's tongue was only a few inches away from Xevo's head, when suddenly, Pan whooshed in between them, grabbing Tao's tongue and pulling it out, which caused the cyborg to cough blood out from his mouth. Afterwards, the young Super Saiyan smashed her punch into the cyborg's head so hard, it instantly short circuited Tao's brain and he crashed on the ground dead. Pan immediately reverted back to her base form and kneed down exhausted while Xevo ran next to her, hugging her tightly, not caring of what she might think. Commander Black, of course, became worried to death of his own fate. All seemed to be over, when suddenly, Mercenary Tao's body began to slowly twitch, then his legs and arms started moving, while finally the cyborg stood up to his feet facing the two younglings.

-Thanks, little girl, I owe you one!-the mercenary said eventually-But this doesn't necessary means I will spare your life. You ripped my tongue out and that will cost your dearly.  
-Mercenary Tao, are you alright?-Commander Black asked rather relieved while putting his left hand on Tao's right shoulder; the cyborg, however, instantly turned around, grabbed Black's arm and broke it in two-Aaaargh, my arm! Why the hell did you do that, you worm?!  
-Thanks to that little girl, I somehow regained my memory which YOU have "stolen" from me!-at which Black started to back down scared-I'll deal with you later, after I finish the girl.-afterwards, he turned back towards the two teenagers.

With an overpowered cyborg and with her little energy to spare, Pan's chances of survival are equal to zero. Will this be our heroes' last adventure together? Find out on the next explosive episode of Dragon Ball F!


	12. Episode 82: A Shocking Revelation

South City, at a carnival...Bra and Khitan were on a search of the three star Namekian Dragon Ball, a task not easy at all, since the Dragon Radar accidentally fell out of Khitan's pocket and broke into pieces, just before their arrival to their destination. So not knowing the ball's exact location left them with no choice, but to search through the entire place. They were searching for 30 minutes, when Khitan started impatiently:

-This is just pointless; I say we return to base and get a new radar! We are never going to find it like this!-then he looked at Bra, who had a worried look on her face-Uhm, Bra?...You don't have to worry too much for it, it's just a game in the end.-and hearing her name mentioned broke Bra out from her worried trance.  
-It's not that...-she started-I'm not worried about the game, I'm worried about Pan...and Xevo too for that matter. Me and Pan are more than best friends, we are like sisters and share a very strong connection with each other. I just sense that she's in grave danger, and I'm usually right about these stuff. Maybe we should go find them instead...  
-I'm sure they can take care of themselves, I wouldn't worry about them too much. I saw how Pan fought back when we were fighting together against Frieza's henchmen, and I'm telling you, whoever pisses her off will regret it dearly. She must have told you about her dad's super power-up whenever he became enraged. Well, let's just say, that ability passed down to her and believe me, you don't want to see her dark side in your life, cause it may very well be the last thing you'll ever see.  
-I know, I know...Still, I have a very bad feeling about her, that's all. Let's just find that blasted ball and get this over with! I'm not enjoying this contest anymore, it's so childish; I can't believe I ever agreed to this in the first place.  
-Well, it would be easier if we would split up so we could cover more ground and since we are standing on a two-directional path, I say you go left while I'll go right.  
-Good idea. Call me on the cellphone if you find it!-and so, they split up.

It was a perfect day to be at a carnival: the sun was shinning brightly with few clouds on the sky, the air was hot with a cool breeze cooling people down once in a while to perfection...everyone was fully enjoying themselves except for Bra. She remembered how she used to enjoy these stuff too, especially the amusement parks and right after the zoo, the carnival being her third favorite spot. She begged her parents to take her to such places on every weekend when she was a kid during summer vacation. But now, she considered herself too grown up to spend her time in places like these, especially since she would turn 18 years only seven months away from now. She noticed a big crowd in front of her surrounding a stage with a very fat shirtless man sitting in the middle of if. The man was three times fatter that Fat Buu, weighing over 1000 kilograms, making him the fattest man in the world. The viewers were both astonished and disturbed at the sight, while Bra looked at him indifferent, but nonetheless curious of what tricks the man would do so she approached the stage. The fat man started putting many different weird objects in his mouth, and to everyone's amazement, he actually swallowed them and coughed them right out after a few moments, like a cat coughing up a furball. He swallowed stuff like 50 swords at the same time, 10 pairs of boots and even a live adult bunny at which the crowd went wild. The viewers became both astounded and outrageous of the man's act, but they were relieved after the man coughed out the bunny as well and the animal was still alive. Then the crowd started applauding while Bra decided that she'd seen enough and turned around. But just then, something shiny caught her eyes while turning away, so she turned back, only to see the man holding the Namekian Dragon Ball in his hands. But before she could react, the man engulfed the ball as well, leaving the crowd cheering and Bra with her mouth wide opened and a shocked expression. She started cursing the man for putting her in a situation like that, as she felt disgusted of the idea of ever touching that ball again with the man's slime all over it. Afterwards, the fat man coughed the ball out and continued swallowing other objects while his assistant moved the swallowed objects into their personal tent. Seeing that, Bra thought it was a perfect opportunity to "steal" the Dragon Ball as soon as the assistant left the tent, and thanks to her amazing speed, it was a piece of cake to take it without anyone noticing her. But of course, she thoroughly washed it and rubbed it first with some clout found in the tent.

After that, she located Khitan's ki and went looking for him, but there was something strange about his ki; it felt similar like when he fought violently with her dad. The young half-Saiyan immediately found him, only that he wasn't at the carnival no more, but far away in the city. When she saw Khitan, he was talking with two young girls in the corner of a street, while the girls were close to Bra's age, but definitely above 18. Bra did not know the girls personally, but she didn't like how Khitan was talking with them, as if he was flirting with them. Bra thought that the girls were dressed rather oddly, as they both wore short jeans, leather boots, short shirts, hoop earrings and dangly jewelry, while their make-up consisted in heavy eyelashes, much red lipstick and messy hair. At first sight, you would say they were hookers, so Bra had a good reason to get mad. But something else caught her attention, and it was Khitan's hair, which was...blue. She still did not know how Khitan was able to change his hair color from black to blue like that and vice versa, since they haven't talked about it yet. But it was a good time as any to find out, and still holding the Dragon Ball under her armpit, she marched right behind the him and nervously poked Khitan's left shoulder.

-A-hem...-Bra started-Am I interrupting something?!  
-Oh...it's you.-Khitan looked behind irritated.  
-What do you mean, "oh, it's me"? Am I bothering you or something?  
-As a matter of fact, you are. As you can see, I'm in the middle of something.  
-I can see that very well. So, might I ask who these girls are?  
-None of your business!  
-Listen here, buster! I don't know what's gotten into you, but you'd better explain yourself or we're through. And what's with your hair? How did you turn it into blue?  
-I think we'd better leave you guys to sort things out...-one of the unknown girls started towards Khitan-You have our number so when you want to hook up, call us!-then they both left.  
-HOOK UP?! What the hell, Khitan?!-Bra asked furiously.  
-I was trying to get laid here and you just ruined everything! Thanks a lot!  
-You...you were actually planning to sleep with those girls?!  
-You bet I was!-but as soon as he answered her, Bra slapped Khitan on the face.  
-How could you? Is waiting seven more months until I become 18 too much for you? Are you that eager to "do it?" I thought you were better than that, but you're the same sex-eager boy like everyone else.  
-Like I care what you think. I can't believe Khitan would wait over a year to get in your pants. What a loser!  
-Why are you referring yourself in second person? Are you crazy or something?  
-Oh right...We haven't properly met, now haven't we? My name is Aku Syojo, Khitan's alter ego.  
-Say what?!  
-Don't act so surprised; you should have seen this coming! Having a twisted mother like Launch, it's no wonder her "disease" passed down on me. But what is more surprising is that your dad and brother haven't mentioned about me to you yet. Pretty odd, don't you think?  
-So...you're not Khitan?  
-Doesn't my hair gave it away yet? Hello, it's freakin' blue and my eyes are bright yellow!  
-Oh my gosh! So that's why your ki is also different, you're...you're not him.  
-And here I thought you were brighter than that. But thank you for reminding me to mask my ki before anyone else finds out about me. Not that I care anymore...  
-I can't believe Trunks and dad knew all along and didn't tell me. But wait, does Khitan know about you?  
-That boy is nothing but a clueless fool; he never should have existed in the first place. I always had more control over this body than he did anyway; whenever he was controlling it, I was always aware of what he was doing, seeing and feeling whatever he did. But Khitan, however, when he sneezes and transitions into me, he fells into a deep slumber until I sneeze again. Such a weakling, and don't get me started with the parents. Fooling them was even easier; I just told them that I like coloring my hair into blue and wearing yellow contact lens since I'm a fan of rock music and they actually bought it, although I do think that Tien is a bit suspicious.  
-That's impossible! Surely they would have noticed Khitan's transition when he was a baby.  
-That's just it. Khitan started transitioning into me when he was about 14 years old, which makes it even weirder, but who cares?  
-Well, it was NICE knowing you, but I'd like to talk with Khitan now, so, if you don't mind...  
-Nice try, but you won't get rid of me that easily! First, I plan to drink a nice cold beer while making out with those two hot girls I met earlier. You're welcomed if you want to join us.  
-Oh no! Are you telling me you're not a virgin anymore?  
-BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Are you kidding me?! I lost it LONG ago; but if it were up to Khitan I would still be one that's for sure. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!-at which tears began flowing down Bra's face.  
-You jerk! How could you do this to Khitan? He's like your twin brother!  
-Not for long...I plan to take over Khitan's body for good. In fact, I think you won't see him ever again.  
-What?!  
-That's right. I recently developed a mind control technique using my third eye and in time with it I managed to keep him asleep even after I sneezed. What do you think he's been doing these past four months, or should I say, me? If it makes you feel better, he so wanted to talk to you right away about that incident regarding the fight with your father, but I had other plans for him. Last month, however, I somehow lost control over him again when we had a flue, but now, not even that can bring him back, cause I'm strong enough to wipe out all of his conscience for good. And you know what the best part is? I can keep his strength for myself as well.  
-What do you mean?  
-Haven't you ever wondered how was I able to injure your father so badly, how did I become so strong all of a sudden? The answer is quite interesting: me and Khitan not only that have our unique personalities, but our unique abilities and strength. Only that when he transitions into me, I can add his strength to mine and use his abilities as well. For example, me and Khitan are both individually almost as strong as a Super Saiyan 2, so when I became him during the fight, I became almost as strong as a Super Saiyan 4. Pretty cool, huh?  
-So what, dad can still take you down whenever he wants to. Whatever you're planning, you won't succeed, so give MY Khitan back to me!  
-I'm afraid that's too late by now; I can barely feel him anymore. I can hardly wait for the process to be complete! I hope you said your farewell to him.  
-Khitan, no! Come back to me! I won't let you kill him!-then Bra transformed into a Super Saiyan and attacked Syojo head-on, but the boy teleported out of her way with ease.  
-Are you retarded or what? What made you think you could hit me, better yet touch me, when I almost killed your dad?  
-That was because he already lost too much energy and didn't attack you with his full Super Saiyan 4 form. You have no chance defeating him, and you know it!  
-I don't need to. Have you forgotten what I said earlier? I learned how to control others' mind. As a matter of fact, you are already under my control even as we speak.  
-Yeah right, I'll believe that when I see it.  
-Ok then, I order you to power down to your base form!-and Khitan's middle eye started glowing yellowly but nothing happened.  
-Nice try there, freak! Now quit wasting time and transition back to Khitan before I really get mad!-however, just as Bra finished her words, she reverted back to her base form-What the...?  
-It took longer than I thought. I never tried it on someone else before besides Khitan. Let's give it another try, shall we? I order you to drop the ball and float next in front of me!-and this time, against her will, Bra dropped the Dragon Ball and her body started floating next to Syojo-Good, now touch the area of my "meat stick" with your left hand.  
-No, I will not!-Bra cried out loud as she was trying as hard as she could backing her hand away from Khitan's genital area, but it was no use; eventually, she grabbed Syojo's crotch, at which he smiled wickedly, having another sinister idea in his twisted mind-I will never forgive you, you monster!  
-You know, there's a good intimate hotel not far from here and since you scared my "customers" away, I think you owe me a "nice" time.  
-You...you wouldn't...You can't do this to me! I'm still a girl for God's sake!  
-Oh, come now! What do seven more months count anyway? Teenagers today "do it" a lot sooner anyhow!  
-Please, let me go! I...I promise I won't tell you to my dad! Just, please let me go, don't do this to me!  
-How idiot do you think I am? Now then, follow me!  
-NOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE!  
-Shut your mouth!-and with that, Bra stopped shouting anymore, and continued flying after Syojo.

Bra is about to be raped by his own boyfriend whose being controlled by his alter ego. How will this terrible nightmare end for her? Find out on the following episode of Dragon Ball F!


	13. Episode 83: Struggle Between Two Minds

On the previous episode of Dragon Ball F, Khitan's evil alter ego revealed himself and his wicked intentions to Bra as he plans to violate her in a hotel room. Can Bra find a way to escape the clutches of his possessed boyfriend? Find out on today's episode of Dragon Ball F!

Bra and Khitan AKA Syojo arrived at a hotel where thanks to the boy's persuasive technique, they received a free room on the 11th floor. Once they went inside the room, Syojo locked the door and they went straight to the bed, where the boy laid down on it and ordered Bra to slowly take her clothes off. Against her will and both embarrassed and scared, she started doing just that. Since Syojo didn't specifically tell her which of her clothes to take off first, she started slowly taking her shoes off, as she wanted to buy as much time as she could for any possible miracle to happen. Afterwards, she took off her two arm bands, then her waist band along with her pants and shirt, leaving her only with her underwear on. Syojo got very excited seeing her half-naked like that, and he even felt a little pity for her.

Syojo may have been evil, but he never raped a girl before; whenever he went out in pubs and clubs, he always found girls that felt attracted to him, so it was a piece of cake to get them into bed. But now the tables have turned and unfortunately for him, Bra didn't feel the same way, not that he could blame her, especially after the shocking news she recently found out. However, Syojo wanted her badly and didn't care what it would take to get into her pants, even if it meant destroying her innocence and ruining her entire life. Whatever little pity he felt earlier was totally gone by now, and all he could think of was enjoying the moment to the max, while he started sweating really hard. No other girl managed to get him this excited until now, so Syojo felt that doing it with Bra would be special to him, one way or another.

-I must admit that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met before.-Syojo started-I will be more that delighted, no, honored, to be your first. Well, technically, either way I would have been, but trust me, you won't regret having me around instead of Khitan. I can imagine how clumsy he would have been, while I have much experience in the domain. I promise you that I'll be as gentle as possible and satisfy you beyond your wildest dreams.  
-PLEASE, I beg of you!-Bra cried-Please don't make me take off the rest of my clothes! Just let me go!  
-Sorry, but I can not do that. You literally blew my mind away with your beauty and I must have you at any cost. Now, please, take off your brassiere! I would really like to admire your bosoms.-but as much as the young half-Saiyan struggled hard not to do so, it was all in vain, cause she slowly unhooked her brassiere and took it off, however, she immediately covered her breasts while doing so-Oh, don't be shy! I'm sure they're gorgeous.-then the boy stood up from the bed and started approaching Bra while readying his hands to touch her chest, when suddenly, something made him stop-What the hell?! How is it that you're still alive?-Syojo shouted while putting his hands on his head, pulling his hair like a madman.  
"I will not allow you to harm my girlfriend, EVER"!-Syojo said, but with a different tone of voice, which belonged to none other than Khitan.  
-Khitan, is that you?-Bra shouted both amazed and happy.  
"Bra! Take your clothes and get out of here! I can't hold him back much longer!"  
-You fucking idiot!-Syojo yelled madly-You're letting the hottest chick in the world get away!-then he started hitting his own head several time and afterwards, he banged his head against the room's wall, breaking it down, while large bricks fell down out on the street.  
-Oh no!-Bra shouted scared, and still covering her chest, she ran towards the spot where once there was a wall and looked out down on the street to see if anyone got hurt, however, luckily, no one did.  
"Bra!"-Khitan shouted once more-"Leave while you still can!"-but Bra just stood there helplessly and still shocked for a few moments; then she rapidly took her clothes and flew out through the new "window".  
-Come back or I swear I will make you regret dearly you ever left!-Syojo shouted after her but she was far away by now-AARGH! Damn you, Khitan! Damn you for ruining my life!  
"You're the one who ruined mine, you evil monster! How could I have not be able to find out about you for over ten years? Why did you appear in my life? WHY?! You're the one who never should have existed in the first place, I was here first, so you leave my body this instant! Do you hear me?!"  
-Believe me, I thought many times of doing so, to go in front of Goku, reveal myself and ask him to take me to New Namek and ask Porunga to split us up somehow, but me getting this body of course.  
"Why Porunga? Why not Shenron?"  
-I didn't think he was powerful enough for this kind of wish.  
"But still, what made you stop to go seek for help? We could have been separated a LONG time ago! Why the hell didn't you do anything about it if I was such a burden to you?!"  
-Indeed, you were up until now; but you also kept me covered until I was scheming to take over the world. Back then, I thought day and night whether to tell Goku and the others about me or not, but then it hit me. What would I do with my life after we got separated? I have far greater desires than to be a simple citizen, to obey stupid rules made by other people; I want to make my own rules and do whatever, whenever I want to. Of course, I could have easily overtaken a whole city, but the question is, would you or the other goody-goody warriors have let me? So first, I needed to get stronger than any of you guys, but I could have never be able to keep up with those Saiyans and that reincarnated freak, Uub. So I needed another plan...I needed you, your strength. So I thought, what if I could add your strength to mine, since I already started to have more control over your body even after I shortly appeared for the first time. And it worked; but that still wasn't enough. Seeing how fast the others and even their offsprings were becoming stronger and stronger, I needed an additional plan to take them down whenever I wanted to. But how? HOW?! I couldn't come up with nothing! There I was, in the middle of nowhere, sitting on a cliff extremely furious. Just then, some sort of flying dinosaur attacked me from behind, wounding my back with his claws; and if I weren't enough nervous already, I became truly pissed off after that as I shouted madly: "Drop dead, you motherfucker!" Suddenly, my middle eye started glowing yellowly and then the dinosaur had a heart attack or something, cause he literally, dropped dead. It took me a while to figure out the reason why he did that; I found out that I have some sort of hidden mind control power which I could only use while under extreme rage. So I started training myself to master that technique whenever I came out and it took me 10 God damn years to finally master it.  
"Is it that hard to master?"  
-Well, no. I, or we, hit puberty shortly after and things got crazy afterwards; with all the crazy things happening to our body, I somewhat lost interest in training and started going out in clubs and meet young girls. Then I started taking drugs, and became sex addictive, so whenever I came out, I focused on those things instead of mastering the technique.  
"You drugged me as well?..."  
-Oh, don't be such a wuss. I took them moderately. Anyway, after our last fight with Vegeta, I thought it was finally time to fully develop that technique and that's exactly what I did these last four months.  
"And how are you planning to use it?" -First, I will get rid of you once and for all, then I'll turn Goku and Vegeta into my personal "bodyguards"; with them at my side, especially fused, no one will be ever be able to stop me doing whatever I want. And the first thing on my list is screwing your girlfriend.  
"You are truly pure evil, now aren't you? I actually pity you for being that way; I hoped we could still be good brothers in the end, but now I see that's not gonna happen. I guess, it's pointless to ask you if you ever cared about our parents at least."  
-Please, don't make me laugh! They're nothing but minions to me. Although, I do have to admit that doing it with the blonde Launch did occur to me.-Syojo said with a sinister smile.  
"YOU SADISTIC BASTARD! Forget what I said earlier, I don't pity you no more, I hate you with all my guts and want nothing but to kill you!"  
-Too bad you can't! HA-HA-HA! And now, it's the curtains for you! Sayonara...big brother!-and just then, Khitan's eyes, or in fact, Syojo's all three eyes started glowing yellowly while the boy started screaming wildly; two different tones could be distinguished at the same time during the boys' loud screaming, meanwhile, the hotel manager unlocked the door from the outside and came in with many police officers, who pointed their guns towards Khitan.  
-Police! Hands up!-the police officers shouted but the "two" boys just kept screaming louder and louder and it seemed that one of that was actually screaming in agony; suddenly, a large blue aura with black electricity surrounded the boy, as the cops stared amazed.  
-I don't think we are dealing with a normal human being.-the chief of police started towards one of the officers-We'd better call for reinforcements...Contact Mr. Buu and Uub at once!-meanwhile, the warrior in front of them stopped screaming anymore and stared wickedly towards the police.  
-That won't be necessary, gentlemen!-Syojo's tone could be heard-No one can help you now...-then he slowly raised his right arm and shot a big blue ki blast towards the police officers instantly evaporating them all, while destroying the upper part of the hotel, as well as many other buildings in the city which were in the blasts' way.-He-He-He! Now it's my time to shine!-he said with an evil smirk, then he suddenly disappeared without a trace leaving the hotel in flames.

Way high above the sky at Dende's Lookout, we see Piccolo meditating alone peacefully, when all of a sudden, he felt a disturbance on Earth, as he heard the sudden agonizing cry of hundreds of souls at the same time, then everything became silent again. Shortly after, Dende came out of the palace and walked next to Piccolo with a worried face:

-Have you felt it as well?-he asked.  
-You bet I did.-Piccolo answered upset-Evil is lurking on Earth again, a very powerful one too. And there's something else I'm worried about as well: I can't sense Pan's ki anymore. I'm starting to think that Megasaiyan creep was actually right in destroying the whole Universe. At least, we would all be at peace for all eternity and not having the need to constantly battle Evil. Just when you think it's finally over, another evil entity appears, it never ends. Damn it all to hell!

As we leave Piccolo and Dende figuring out how to deal with this new evil entity, we can only wonder what Syojo's next move is? Bra may have escaped him earlier, but she's far from safe, as well as the rest of the Z Fighters. Find out what will happen next only on Dragon Ball F!


	14. Episode 84: Drugged

Trunks and Mizuna were flying at their top speed; well, at least one of them was. Since Mizuna hasn't managed to transform into a Super Saiyan yet, Trunks had to slow down quite a lot in order for her to be able to keep up with him.

-Gee, Trunks, I'm really sorry for holding you back.-Mizuna started after a while with a sad look on her face-Because of me, we are risking to lose the contest. I wish I could have ascended to a Super Saiyan by now; at this rate, I will never live up to your expectations.  
-Whoa, whoa, Mizuna...-Trunks cut in abruptly-Firstly, I don't have any expectations from you whatsoever; in fact it was your idea for me to train you to become a Super Saiyan in the first place...  
-Because I didn't want you to have such a week member in your family. I understand that your mom is an Earthling and it's normal for her to be a weakling, but I'm a Saiyan for crying out loud, I should be way more stronger than I currently am. I have no excuses for being in this weak condition.  
-Look, the way I see it, not everyone has it in them to become a Super Saiyan. I mean, there aren't many to begin with; not even a quarter of our race managed to become one and even less managed to ascend further, so it doesn't say anywhere you're obliged to transform into it as well. When the time is right and your heart is in the right place as well, I guarantee you it will happen. Besides, we're already in the lead so there's no need to hurry.-however, Mizuna didn't reply-So...-Trunks continued several moments later-Will you please have another look at the Dragon Radar to see where exactly the Dragon Ball is?-at which the girl took the radar out of her pocket and instead of taking a look herself, she threw it with a pissed of look towards Trunks who barely caught it-Uhm, thanks...-he said startled, afterwards he pressed the button on the top of the radar several times and stared at it attentively, but after a while he made a worried face-Oh no...  
-What is it, Trunks? -The Dragon Ball is located in the Condemned City.  
-Why is it called that way?  
-Because it's full of everlasting filth and misery where only degraded people live with no morals and hope. A place filled with theft, lust and crime, which not even cops can handle; in fact, they're the ones who also commit them, becoming the very criminals they once swore to protect people from. Some even call it the City of the Sinners, cause only sinful people live or move there, who either lost their will to live and want to die fast or just want to have fun in a bad way. There are no victims there, everyone has their own share of sins, even the children are depraved as soon as they're born.  
-How horrible...  
-Yeah...Mom thought many times to send a lot of money there and I mean a LOT, thinking they were that way because of the lack of it. But those people don't need money, even thieves don't rob others for money, but for the thrill of being chased down afterwards by the cops, while the cops do the same thing out of enjoyment, not for the good of it. The thrill of the chase, the hunt, the shooting, the killing...everything has become a game for them...a sick game of survival.  
-Wow. And here I thought the Saiyans were bad. I guess every race has its own dark population. Just how many people live there anyway?  
-Well, it is a big city, so we're talking about millions of sinners. No old people live there, only the strong ones can survive, mostly young and very fit people, up to 30 the most. There are mostly homeless people living there, while teenagers like it the best, because you can totally get wasted there and stay that way until they want to cause there's no one to tell them otherwise. If you make "good" and powerful friends there, you'll last a while, but if you're a loner, then you're also a gonner. Not that it matters anyway, cause everyone there meets their death eventually, it's not a question of "when" or "why", but "how". If you go to that place, you're automatically doomed, but you can have one hell of a fun before you go down if you're into those things. And rest assured, that's exactly what everyone does there without any remorse or dignity not only for others, but for themselves as well. Why, if I didn't know any better, I would blow up the entire city and put an end to their miserable lives. They're nothing but animals! No, they're worse than animals, they're beasts I tell you, BEASTS!  
-Calm down, Trunks, it's not your fault for them being that way. -But still, the world would be a better place without them. The city could be renewed, rebuilt for better persons to live there, who actually deserve it and need it.  
-Well, it could be worse.  
-How?  
-At least they're terrorizing each other within the city and not threatening other cities or countries around the world. Don't worry, they will all get what they deserve in the end in the Other World, in Hell.

After that, they stopped talking to each other, cause just then, they arrived to their destination and entered the City of the Sinners. The view wasn't pleasant at all, the whole city was in ruins; buildings were collapsed everywhere and even those standing, were in a bad shape, cars were lying wrecked up on the streets and roads, along with garbage everywhere, which made a terrible smell of disgust. The entire city looked as if a war broke loose not so long ago or a devastating tornado swooped by. There weren't that many people on the streets; those passing by were either looking though the garbage for some food or any useful object or were just wondering around with a miserable look on their face while their clothes were torn badly revealing them being very filthy not to mention stinky. The few people who were dressed up nice were passing by very vigilant as if there was danger around every corner. And they were right to be afraid, cause just then, two men approached a woman in a blue dress and wanted to rob her belongings, when all of a sudden, she pulled a gun out of her purse and shot them both in the head. The two Saiyans just floated there with their mouths wide open and stared at the woman who began checking if the two men had any valuable possessions. Then she casually put her gun back in her purse and walked away just like that with an evil satisfactory smile on her face as if she killed them out of enjoyment and not because she had to defend herself. Trunks and Mizuna had a hard time recovering from the shock, while other people nearby ran towards the two bodies and took their clothes off fighting amongst themselves over them.

Our heroes could hardly wait to get out of the city as soon as possible, so they hurried to the center, where the ball was located. Once they arrived, the landed on the street in front of an underground club and had no other choice but to enter it. As they went down the stairs, it got darker and darker, when all of a sudden, they were greeted with a multitude of multicolored lights and special light lasers which literally blinded their eyes for a few moments until they got used to it. The place was filled with teenagers and young people, majority of them dancing wildly and half naked to a very loud pop rock style music. While dancing, many of them were making out or swearing and cursing loudly as they made obscene gestures to each other. Two men got into a deadly fight and did not stop until one of them was brutally killed by the other, while no one in the club even cared to notice and continued dancing as nothing had happened. Trunks and Mizuna failed to intervene in time to prevent this from happening, however, they could not believe how evil and indifferent all of these people were. All they cared about was themselves having fun and nothing else. Our heroes decided to fly over the crowd instead of walking through it, but once again, no one bothered to even notice them, as if they were used to seeing such sight.

The Saiyans landed in front of a big table with at least 20 young persons sitting around it drinking beer. The group consisted mostly out of boys, having only four girls, who were sitting in four of the boys' lap. All of the boys wore black outfits and most of them had tattoos all around their visible body parts while one of them, even on his face. They all seemed tough and very muscular while they also each had a gun with them. Judging by their appearance, Trunks thought he was dealing with mobsters and boy was he right. While he and Mizuna were standing in front of their table, some of the persons were sniffing some white powder though their noses which grossed Mizuna out. Everyone at the table stared at the two "newbies" in the club, as one of them started:

-You definitely must be new around here...-a young bald boy in his twenties wearing big black sunglasses started, who seemed to be the leader of the group-Not everyone can fly around just like that in this city; in fact, no one can. Care to join us?  
-Uhm...no thanks.-Trunks answered-You don't seem very surprised to see us fly. Why is that?  
-C'mon, we're all high here so we see weird things all the time. Besides, everyone in the world knows about the World Martial Arts Tournament by now, the Internet is full of video clips showing people doing incredible things while fighting, like flying around and shooting white energy beams out of their hands. Please, all that is old news by now thanks to Mr. Satan who started televising the tournament after becoming the world champion. So, what business do you two have here since it's rather obvious you're not here to have fun?  
-We're actually looking for something very valuable to us.  
-And what might that be?  
-The girl sitting on your lap...uhm, your girfriend, she has something, tied around her neck as a necklace, that small orange ball with three black stars on it. Will you please give it to us, we will pay for it as much as you want?  
-Do I look like a poor person to you? Please, money has no real value here, you must have heard about this place. It's all about fun, fun, fun...and oh yea, survival.-just then, the girl sitting on the boy's lap whispered something in his ears-Know what? My girlfriend here thinks your lady friend over there looks very hot.  
-Her name is Mizuna, by the way. And where are you going with this?-Trunks asked while starting to boil inside.  
-Tell you what! If Mizuna accepts a passionate kiss on the lips from my girlfriend, then we will happily give the ball to you.  
-Sorry, but she's not into such things, now hand over the Dragon Ball until someone gets hurt!-and while Trunks tightened his fists, the boy's bodyguards loaded their guns and aimed them towards our heroes.  
-You might be a good fighter and be able to fly around, but just that you should know, my men are also highly trained in the martial arts, and the weapons they're carrying are the latest and most deadliest ones in the black market. They're so powerful, they can pulverize your entire body with only one shot, so my advice for you is to play along or drop dead.-by now Trunks was really furious, and was about to knock them all out until Mizuna suddenly cut in.  
-It's okay, Trunks, I will do it.-she said, which surprised both Trunks and the mob leader.  
-Mizuna, are you insane?! Why would you do that when we could easily just take the ball from them with force if we have to and fly away?-Trunks asked confused and irritated.  
-You're the one who offered them money in the first place, so you're the coward one. Let's just play along and get it over with, no harm can come from a small kiss on the lips. Either way, it will mean nothing for me, as I said before, you're the one for me and I still love you with all my heart. As much as I would like to pound to death all of them, it's not worth it so let's not become like them.  
-But, but, Mizuna...  
-Wise girlfriend you've got there...-the leader said, while his girlfriend stood up from his lap and slowly approached Mizuna as the bodyguards lowered their weapons.

The 19 year old girl was wearing black latex lingerie, leather boots and she had many rings on each of her fingers; she had a long black hair with red coontails, with very heavy black eyelashes and much purple lipstick. As she reached in front of Mizuna, she suddenly grabbed the Saiyan's hair and forced her lips onto hers, as she kissed her passionately. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes and he actually felt somewhat betrayed by Mizuna, but he also regretted more than ever that he never kissed her before, cause her first kiss was stolen from him by another girl. A dozen of odd feelings surrounded Mizuna's mind, body and heart, as mentioned before, this was her actual first kiss with another human being. She never imagined that her first one would be with another girl as it obviously felt very strange for her. But a little part of her also like it, which confused her even more and wanted to end the kissing the sooner the better, before things got out of control. After they finished kissing each other, the other girl felt very satisfied, and regretted that they couldn't do more, but a deal was deal and now it was payment time or was it?

-Ok, you got what you wanted, now hand over the ball before I really get mad!-Trunks said angrily towards the mob leader.  
-To tell you the truth, watching those two girls kissing turned me on very much and now I would also like a piece of her, if you don't mind. Not that you have a choice that is.  
-You lousy lying asshole!-Trunks yelled madly, and just then the bodyguards pointed their guns at him and Mizuna again.  
-Allow me, Trunks!-Mizuna said also pissed off and within seconds, all of the mob leader's bodyguards were lying on the ground unconscious.  
-Huh...your guys are really something else after all.-the leader said with an unusually calm tone-Maybe I should hire you two for my personal bodyguards.  
-Not interested...-Mizuna replied with an angry look on her face, then she approached the leader, grabbed his shirt and pulled him off of his chair-This is your last warning! Give us the Dragon Ball or else!-at which this time the leader got quite pissed off because he hated loosing; shortly after, he stared at his girlfriend and started.  
-You heard the lady, give her the damn ball!-at which the other girl obeyed him without any questions asked.  
-See, now that wasn't that hard, now was it? All this could have been avoided but you just had to fool around like a little pervert bossy kid, now didn't you?!  
-What can I say? I just love having fun while also being bad. That's how I am, so sue me!  
-Let's just get out of here, Trunks!-at which Trunks nodded in agreement, while the rest of the people in the club weren't paying attention to them at all; the loud music was going on while everyone was dancing without care.  
-Fine, but just do me a favor and at least have a drink with me. I would really like to make it up for my rudeness.  
-That won't be necessary.-Trunks responded.  
-But I insist. Bartender, bring me three glass of cold beer! After all this hot tension, we could use something to cool down a bit.-while Mizuna and Trunks stared at each other confused; but none of them noticed, that the mob leader made a sign with his eyes towards the bartender, who put some white powder into the drinks, afterwards, he served them to our heroes and the leader-Cheers mates!-at which the leader started drinking his beer, while Trunks and Mizuna did the same.-Now that wasn't too bad now was it!  
-I hope we will never see each other again! Good-bye!-Mizuna said in an angry tone and just when she and Trunks were about to take off, they both began feeling very strange.-What is going on? Why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden?-but when she stared towards the mob leader she saw that he was acting really strange as he stared at the ceiling with a weird happy look on his face while talking to himself, however, his girlfriend got bored and left him-What did you put in our drinks, you creep?!  
-Oh nothing...Just some drungs...I mean, drugs. I asked the bartender to put some into the drinks. How do you feel? I feel like in Heaven or something like that. I guess he put some weird mush-room powder in mine cause I see things which aren't really there, but I also feel very happy. Do you know by any chance if God is green?  
-You bastard! I'm gonna kill you for real this time!-but she realized she couldn't move a muscle as if she was paralyzed while her mouth became dry; she then turned over to see how Trunks was feeling, only to find out, he was feeling better than ever-Trunks! Are you...?  
-I feel SUUUPER!-Trunks shouted amazed and thrilled while red electricity surrounded him-I never felt so good in my life. So much power surging though my body, it's electrifying. As if I ascended into a Super Saiyan 4 without any effort. Who knew a drug could have such an effect on us Saiyans? It's a miracle worker! It's.. it's incredibly amazing! Wait till' my dad hears about this, he'll flip. What is this drug you put in my beer, tell me?!-he asked the mob leader who stared at him not believing his eyes.  
-Are those sparks of electricity surrounding you? Man, I'm so high right now, I see the most incredible things ever.  
-Just tell me already, damn you!-at which Trunks grabbed the boy by his neck, suffocating him slowly.  
-I don't know...-the boy chocked hard-But guessing from your behavior, I would say cola...I mean, cocaine.  
-Do you have some more?  
-Sorry ,dude, that was the last one...ahek, ahek. Now will you please let go of me, I can't breathe...ahek.-while the boy's face started to turn red.  
-Trunks, you are killing him!-Mizuna shouted-Let go of him!  
-Then you are no use to me anymore.-Trunks replied, and just then, he broke the boys' neck, as he finally let go of him letting the body crash on the ground.  
-Trunks...what have you done?-Mizuna asked him shocked.  
-I need more cocaine, NOW! This place has to have more, it just has to. Listen up, everybody!-but the music was still playing very loud while everyone was dancing madly not hearing his shouting-I said listen up!- and just then, he shot multiple ki blast towards the ceiling, blowing up the sound boxes as well the blinding laser effects; this time, he manage to get everyone's attention for sure-Does any one of you have cocaine?-however, no one answered him-I will ask you one last time, does anyone have cocaine at their disposal?!  
-Get lost, freak, and take you lightning effects around you with you.-some of the people from the crowd shouted altogether.  
-Yeah, we're not impressed with you cheap special effects, so if you want to make some money, go to the circus and leave us alone.-more pissed off people from the crowd shouted.  
-Leave us! Leave us! Leave us! Leave us!-now everyone was shouting at Trunks in unison, who lost his patience and blew the entire place up with his BURNING ATTACK, leaving the club in ruins as he went to desperately search for more cocaine; he was already too addicted to it and didn't even care if Mizuna survived the blast or not, however, luckily she did, but she felt more disoriented than ever, mostly because of the drug's effect.  
-Trunks...Come back! Don't leave me, I need you...you need help...-but then she fainted and crashed on the ground unconscious.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Episode 85: Full SSJ2 Unleashed

Previously on Dragon Ball F, our young heroes, Pan-Xevo, Khitan-Bra, Trunks-Mizuna organized a Dragon Ball hunting contest and embarked on a little adventure as couples. All seemed to go well when all of a sudden, Pan and Xevo have been captured in an enormous fortress by Commander Black and Mercenary Tao. Xevo found out about Commander Black's plans of world domination and managed to save Pan before he could steal all her energy. Afterwards, Black ordered Mercenary Tao to kill them both, but Pan managed to gather enough strength to put up a good fight and somehow helped Tao to regain his true memory which was erased by Black himself. Although Tao turned against Black as well, he's still out to kill both our heroes too while Pan has barely enough energy left in her to stand on her feet. Can our heroes find a way to escape the cyborg's wrath? Find out today on Dragon Ball F!

Mercenary Tao was closing in on our young heroes while all they could do was to wait for him to finish them off as quick and painless as possible; however, the mercenary's intentions were the exact opposite. Xevo didn't want to just die without a fight and despite having no powers, not to mention chances, at all, using his flying shoes which still had a bit of fuel left in them, he flew right at the cyborg attacking him to everyone's amaze. The boy repeatedly punched him as fast as he could, but of course, his efforts didn't even faze Tao. The mercenary only needed to poke Xevo in the face with one finger and the boy immediately bounced back like a ball while Pan caught him.

-Xevo, are you nuts?!-the girl asked madly-What the hell were you thinking?-while much blood was dripping from Xevo's forehead-If he hit you any harder, your skull would be broken by now!  
-So what?-Xevo asked in tears caused by both the pain and fear-We're both going to die anyway, might as well die like a true hero rather than a coward!  
-Don't say that! This fight ain't over yet until I say so!-then she laid Xevo's head on the ground, stood up on her feet and powered up to her max; unfortunately for her, she wasn't strong enough to become at least a Super Saiyan 1, as only a white transparent aura surrounded her.

Pan attacked Tao head-on, punching and kicking him repeatedly only to hit thin air; she was so slow for the cyborg that he barely had to move to avoid her hits. Eventually, Mercenary Tao got bored by her futile efforts, kneed her in the stomach, grabbed her hair and with one strong spin, he threw her away. If the walls weren't so impenetrable, she would likely broken through all of them, until she flew outside of the fortress miles away. But with a loud bump, she hit the wall hard and fell down on a table filled with many different laboratory equipment such as breakers, graduated cylinder or volumetric flask, which broke underneath her, while the shattered glass cut her skin badly. Xevo got on his feet and saw that blood was dripping from underneath Pan down the table, while tears started filling his eyes again. Enraged, he attacked Tao once more, but this time he had a trick up his sleeve. As soon as he reached in front of the mercenary, who stood still knowing that Xevo couldn't do anything to hurt him, the boy suddenly stopped in the air and positioned his feet next to the cyborg's face, and the flames coming out underneath the shoes destroyed both his eyes. Tao was screaming in agony, cursing the boy out loud while Xevo started to hit him all around his body, but the mercenary was more concerned about his eyes, rather than the boy's hits which he didn't feel at all. Meanwhile, Pan stood up on the table and seeing a good opportunity, she didn't mind her injuries and shouted towards Xevo to get out-of-the-way; she then charged up a big Kamehameha wave and fired it towards the cyborg. It connected and the energy ball pushed the cyborg backwards until he reached the wall; with it being impenetrable, the blast put so much pressure on Tao, that it seemed to be pulverizing him until it suddenly exploded, filling the entire room with whiteness for a few moments. After the whiteness faded away, the room became semi dark again; as their eyes got used to it again, the two younglings saw Tao's body laying on the ground faced-down filled with injuries, while most of his clothes were burned. Luckily, the area covering his intimate parts were still hidden. Xevo and Pan felt very relieved as they walked towards one another and hugged each other with joy. But the nightmare wasn't over yet; shortly after Mercenary Tao's body started moving again, as he slowly got on his feet, however, both his eyes were covered with burned reddish-black holes, where you could see his circuits.

"You blasted, kids!"-Tao shouted madly-"Look what you've done to me! You completely ruined my face, damn you both! Do you think you have defeated me, just by blinding me? Well, think again! Being a cyborg comes with many great skills which I not had when I was only a human: like extreme acute hearing, meaning I can hear every breath you inhale and exhale, not to mention the fact that I have heat sensors incorporated into my cybernetic body. Heck, I'm a living radar, for crying out loud, so there's no where you can hide where I can't find you? I know exactly where you two are so there is no escaping my wrath. Both of you, perish!"-and just then, he attacked our heroes head-on.

Pan knew that Mercenary Tao was way through playing around and this time he was going for the kill. She also knew that Xevo would die instantly Tao touched him and she would do everything it takes to prevent that, even risk her own life. So she put everything at stake and shouted "KAIO-KEN TIMES ONE HUNDRED!", while bursting crimson flames surrounded her, as she blocked Tao's left punch using only one hand. With a fierce look in her eyes, she pushed the mercenary back, far away from her boyfriend, then she smashed the cyborg's hand into pieces.

-AAAARGH!-Mercenary Tao shouted in pain-How is it possible for you to have so much power left in you?!  
-When it comes to your loved-ones, you always find enough power within you to save and protect them.-Pan replied with a serious look, then she started punching the cyborg head-on repeatedly, but unfortunately for her, the power she was talking about started to fade away fast while Tao sensed her hits getting weaker and weaker.  
-Oh, now I understand!-Tao started after he managed to block the girl's punches-It seems that it was nothing but a sudden outburst caused by your desperate rage and as the seconds pass, you're becoming more and more worn out. Victory WILL be mine in the end.-then the mercenary punched Pan with his right hand which Pan could barely block it.

Tao continued punching and kicking her fast, while Pan couldn't block them anymore and started receiving more and more of his hits. After a few more hits, she was already knocked down on the floor severely injured, as the cyborg stepped on her head with his right leg, squeezing it hard while she cried in pain. Pan hoped that Xevo wouldn't try again to foolishly save her, however, Xevo was already on his way flying towards them with his fists ready, yelling Mercenary Tao' name to draw his attention. Tao looked at him nervously and blasted Xevo with a small pinkish-purple energy ball; with him no chance dodging it, the boy took the blast head-on, which exploded on contact. Xevo's body crashed on the ground shirtless, filled with skin burns and...lifeless.

-That takes care of one pest; now it's your turn, girl!-Mercenary Tao said satisfied and started squeezing Pan's head to the floor harder.  
-XEVOOOOOO! NOOOO!-Pan shouted desperately and in great pain, feeling that her skull will crack any moment now, but she did not care about that; all she cared about was Xevo whose body lied lifelessly on the ground-"If only I were stronger..."-she thought-"If only I've trained harder to master my second Super Saiyan form, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place and Xevo would be still alive now. He's dead because of me, because I failed to protect him, to save him in time. But what if he's still alive? What if there's still time to save him? I just can't bare to lose him like this! I won't allow him to die on me like this, especially not because of my incompetence!"-afterwards she screamed out loud-I will not tolerate this ANYMOOOOOOOORE!-then something snapped inside her, a never before felt huge and desperate rage, a desperate cry for more power to stop Mercenary Tao from killing her and to save Xevo's life if possible; every second counted, and as the seconds passed by, she felt something within her was about to explode.

Tao was merely moments away from breaking Pan's skull, when all of a sudden, an extraordinary immense electric yellow aura surrounded both Pan and the cyborg, which of course, was originally emanating from the girl, who started lifting her head from underneath Tao's foot, until she threw him backwards. Pan stood on her feet while Mercenary Tao could hear a loud constant stream of lightning in front of him, but if only he could see how much Pan has changed by now. Without doubt, she unleashed the full form of Super Saiyan 2 just moments ago, clearly visible not just by her electric aura but by her appearance as well. Her hair was still black though, but now it was standing up and it became spiky while her eyes became green. But Tao didn't see, nor sense all these, so he was clueless of how strong Pan really got, that's why he attacked her head-on, but he only hit air, as Pan teleported herself next to Xevo and did not care about the cyborg for the time being. She made her aura disappear as she did not want to fry Xevo's body with her electric aura, then she kneed down and lifted the boy's body in her arms, as she hugged him tightly while tears flew down from her eyes.

-Please, Xevo...-Pan started-Don't die on me! I really don't want to wait a full year to see you again. Please come back to me!-and while hugging him, she transferred some of her energy into him, miraculously bringing him back to life as Xevo's heart started beating again, but his body was still severely burned and needed immediate medical care or he would risk dying again-Xevo, you're alive!-Pan shouted happily-Thank goodness I wasn't too late to save you!-then she hugged him tighter, at which Xevo yelled in agony:  
-OUUCCH! Pan, you're hurting me!  
-So sorry.-then she placed him on the floor carefully-I will take you straight to Dende after I finish things here, which will only take a couple of minutes, I promise.-then Pan stood on her feet and stared at Mercenary Tao angrily-I will never forgive you for hurting my boyfriend and killing so many innocent martial artists. I will make sure you and Black get what you deserve! Speaking of the devil, where is that creep?-while she looked around, but General Black was long gone-He won't go far away, I guarantee you that! Now it's time to pay for your crimes.-as she turned towards Tao and suddenly teleported herself in front of him; then she grabbed the cyborg's both metal ears and tore them off, as Tao screamed in great pain.  
-AAAAARGHHH! DAAAAAMN YOUUUU!-as the cyborg backed down, you could see much black liquid dripping out of his ears on the floor.-You...you think you have won now don't you? But I haven't shown you my secret weapons yet. Soon you will feel my wrath as I will tear you from limb to limb just like you did to me. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!-and just as he finished his sentence, Pan got hit by an invisible object in her forehead so hard, that it caused her to bleed while she also got a little dizzy; but she didn't say a word, she readied herself in a fighting posture and looked around staying alert-Look behind you!-Tao suddenly shouted in a mocking manner, however Pan didn't buy it cause she didn't sense anything out of ordinary; however, she got banged from behind by something nonetheless, which hurt her even more, but when she looked around, she couldn't see anyone or anything.  
-What trickery is this, you lousy cheater?!-she asked pissed off.  
-He-he-he-he-he-he! Caught you by surprise now haven't I?-then Tao stretched out his right hand and three metal balls appeared in it out of nowhere; they were the size of the Earth Dragon Balls, but a bit smaller-Like my new gadgets Black built me? They're just prototypes for now, but they seem to do a pretty good job. I activated them to pursue the strongest energy source in this room, which is you, of course, so tell me, girl, don't you feel a little energy-drained?-however, Pan did not respond to him, not that he could hear her or anything; nonetheless, she had to admit to herself, she did feel that way a bit.-Want to know what these are? Hmm?-then suddenly, two yellow eyes appeared on each ball revealing them to be some kind of robots.-They are the future energy harvesters of this fortress. Just imagine these little things turning invisible and absorbing energy from martial artists without them even realizing it and killing them afterwards. Once I get rid of you and then Black, I will build my own cybernetic army; imagine, hundreds of these scattered all around the world. Why, world domination would be a piece of cake! And also with the Dragon Balls by my side, I would be truly unstoppable. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!-then the three metal balls lifted in the air and disappeared, but Pan also disappeared into thin air.

By now the metal roboballs stole enough energy from Pan to actually keep up with her, as she had a hard time dodging them. All she knew she had to find a way to get rid of them fast, because even though they could not touch her, they kept stealing more and more energy as they bypassed her. The thing is, she couldn't actually see, nor sense them, she just repeatedly teleported around the room aleatory and since the roboballs didn't have artificial intelligence built into their system, they chased her down on the same routes multiple times unable to hit her. In the meantime, Mercenary Tao decided that it was time to retreat and fix himself somehow, while the metal balls kept Pan busy. He sort of knew where the exit was based on the last thing he when he still had eyes, so he didn't care what objects were in front of him, he ran south-east as fast as he could, knocking down tables and many other laboratory equipment until he almost reached the exit door. Pan noticed all this and suddenly she had a plan to stop Tao from escaping and maybe deactivate the balls as well. She flew towards the cyborg and made sure all three balls were right behind her. As she reached near Tao's back, she suddenly teleported right in front of him, while the balls stopped at nothing to reach their destination, even if it meant going through Mercenary Tao and destroying him. One of them went right through his head, while the other two made a big hole in his chest, as the cyborg fell on the ground dead.

But only half of Pan's plan worked; she thought that the metal balls would deactivate themselves if the host controlling them would be terminated, but she was wrong. They just kept chasing her, and stealing more of her energy. "That does it!"-she thought to herself-"If energy they want, then by all means, they will get it."-she made sure to be far away from Xevo, then she powered up to he max, unleashing a great yellow electric aura around her. The roboballs halted near her and started absorbing her energy immediately as it seemed the electric aura didn't faze them at all. But soon Pan saw another opportunity to destroy them, so she raised a ki barrier not just around her, but around the metal balls as well, sealing and trapping them inside with her. Afterwards, she stretched out her left hand towards one of them balls, which was only a few meters away, made a big pink energy ball and shoot it towards it. The ball barely had time to react, but it did not have much room where it could bypass the energy wave as it was sealed in, so the roboball was destroyed by the blast. If the other two balls had AI's the would have learned something from the destroyed balls' experience and raised a ki barrier around them, but they didn't so Pan easily blasted them away too. It was finally over, as Pan felt relieved and powered down to her base form but she fainted from exhaustion. Xevo was also in great pain and could hardly move a muscle when all of a sudden, a female voice could be heard all around the fortresses' corridors:

"SELF DESTRUCTION INITIATED! WARNING! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! TEN MINUTES UNTIL SELF DESTRUCTION!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
